nuestra promesa
by Yarezzi Phantom Grayson
Summary: despues de 6 años de ausencia sam regresara de europa y junto con danny lucharan contra el destino que se aproxima. fantasmas, desacuerdos, peleas, tristezas y sobre todo amor, ¿podran salir adelante y estar de nuevo unidos? descubranlo
1. Chapter 1

**NUESTRA PROMESA**

Capitulo 1. La llegada

Ola este es mi primer historia que hago con la pareja de DxS, espero que les guste, la invente mientras oía a jesse & joy la canción de corre,escúchenla esta padre, bueno actualizare asi que dejen reviews de como les pareció el primer capitulo. Hasta pronto..

DANNY PHANTOM NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A BUTH HARTMAN, AL IGUAL QUE LA CANCION LE PERTENECE A J&J.

Cap.1 la llegada

En cierto vuelo se encontraba una chica que aparentemente tenia unos 21 años de edad, ella vestia con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa morada y un par de botas que combinaban con su pantalón, su piel era palida, su cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura con algunos mechones morados que hacían resaltar sus ojos violetas. Ella era Sam Manson una chica gótica que ha sus 16 años sus padres la habían mandado a parís para que continuara con sus estudios.

Ella se encontraba tranquila pensando en como seria volver a su vieja ciudad natal "amity park", pero lo que mas le emocionaba era que volveria a ver a Danny después de 5 años de no haberse comunicado con el, ya que sus padres la habían mandado a parís a "estudiar" pero ella sabia muy bien que esa no era la razón, la mandaron a estudiar al extranjero por miedo a que sucediera de nuevo aquel accidente que casi le cuesta la vida, ella habia extrañado mucho a aquel chico de ojos azules pues sus padres hicieron todo lo posible para que ninguno de los dos se comunicaran entre si, pero hoy habia llegado el dia en que lo volveria a ver y cumpliría aquel promesa que le hizo antes de irse.

El sonido de su teléfono celular la saco de sus pensamientos y al ver quien era rápidamente contesto

-hola Tucker, ¿como va todo allá en el aeropuerto?- por suerte sam habia podido comunicarse con Tucker atraves del internet y asi logro contactarlo a el y a danny pero eran pocas las veces que éste ultimo contestara y si lo hacia, hablaba muy poco.

-bien sam, solo estamos esperando a que llegue tu avión.-

-descuida creo que ya falta poco para que aterricemos pero cuéntame, ¿Danny esta ahí contigo?-dijo sam con mucha felicidad.

-s-i, sam…. hay algo que debo decirte de él- Tucker cambio su voz a una mas fría

-¿Qué, le paso algo? Dimelo Tucker!- sam pregunto un poco angustiada.

- no, no es eso, es que…. El… esta… com….- sam no escucho el resto pues acababa de avisar la aeromusa que pronto aterrizarían y les daba algunas indicaciones antes de que desendieran. Asi que guardo su celular dejando pendiente la conversación.

Tucker desde el aeropuerto no sabia como iva a reaccionar sam al ver a Danny y paulina juntos y aun peor, en un par de semanas contrairian matrimonio.

Cuando observo que sam empezaba a salir por una de las puertas del avión, fue de inmediato para estrecharla en un gran abrazo, sam le devolvió el gesto a Tucker seguido de jazz.

-¡Me da mucho gusto que haigan venido por mi!- sam comento con una sonrisa en los labios.

-sam, mirate te vés tan diferente- dijo valeri mientras le daba un abrazo.

-gracias. ¿en donde esta Danny?- sam se veia tan feliz pronunciando ese nombre.

-emm.. justo ahí vienen- jazz apunto hacia atrás de donde estaba la chica gotica bueno no tan chica.

Sam solo se pregunto a si misma ¿vieneN? Y al voltear se llevo una gran y espantosa sorpresa era Danny tomado de la mano de la bruja superficial (paulina)

Sam solo borro su sonrisa en un dos por tres, por su parte Danny se veía muy contento por volverá ver a su amiga después de muchos años de ausencia.

-¡sam!- Danny corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, cosa que puso celosa a paulina.

Sam no sabia si responder al abrazo o no, estaba tan confundida, no podía soportar el hecho de que SU Danny estuviera con otra.

-hola Danny- dijo con voz fría.

Danny al notar la tristeza en su voz de inmediato le pregunto que ¿que pasaba?. Sam no sabia que decir a si que le dijo lo primero que se le vino ala mente.

-no es nada, es solo que me maree un poco por el avion pero no es nada, eso creo- lo ultimo lo dijo mas para ella. Su voz sonaba un poco nerviosa pero agradecia que Danny seguía siendo un despistado y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

Tucker noto la expresión de sam a si que interrumpió el incomodo silencio entre ella.

-sam ¿en donde te quedaras?-

-bueno creo que en mi vieja casa, ya sabes, mis padres salieron de viaje y tengo la mansión para mi sola- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que muy a penas se percibía.

- bueno entonces hay que darnos prisa para llegar antes de que anochezca y ayudarte a desempacar.- comento Tucker tomando de la mano a su novia valeri.

- si claro- dijo sam tomando un par de maletas que Danny se ofreció después a llevarlas.

Subieron a la camioneta de Tucker y se dispusieron a seguir el camino de regreso a casa, sam noto que iban por el camino equivocado, cuando se estaciono la camioneta, bajaron y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a fenton works, al entrar un par de brazos la atraparon, era el señor y la señora fenton.

-sam, querida me da gusto volverte a ver- comento maddie abrazando mas a sam

-mama, la vas a asfixiar.- dijo jazz en un tono gracioso mientras cargaba a una pequeña de entre 3 años.

-gracias señores fenton- sam dijo ocultando su sensación de tristeza por lo de Danny.

-preparamos una cena especialmente para ti- jack lucia muy contento pero a la ve decepcionado de Danny, pues el siempre habia apoyado la relación que tenia Danny y sam, tenia tanta ganas de que sam se hubiera convertido en su nuera.

-gracias pero no se hubieran molestado- sam agradeció a todos.

-no es nada, vamos pasemos a la cocina- la señora fenton si que se veía muy contenta pues todavía quedaba la esperanza de que Danny se arrepintiera de casarse con esa tal paulina que no le caia nada bien.

-hola, ¿tu debes ser Ryan, esposo de jazz, cierto?- sam se acerco a saludar a un hombre que estaba al lado de jazz.

-si un gusto en conocerte…-

-sam, el gusto también es mio ¿y tu debes ser la pequeña jazy?- sam dijo después de haber saludado a aquel hombre pero esta vez se dirigió a la pequeña que jazz cargaba, esta solo le sonrio.

-hola hermosa, te pareces mucho a tu madre- sam sonrió al decir el comentario.

Se dispusieron a cenar, ya que sam era vegetariana le prepararon comida especial, al terminar se sentaron en el sillón y comenzaron a platicar todo lo que habían hecho en esos años.

-bueno hace poco me gradue de la escuela de artes en parís y decidi que vendría a amity park a visitarlos, además mis padres querían que viniera a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi madre, se que faltan un mes para eso pero quería sorprenderlos con mi presencia-

Después de un largo rato de charlar, Tucker y val estaban a punto de marcharse asi que le preguntaron a sam si vendría con ellos para dejarla en su casa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, maddie intervino

-sam por que no te quedas una noche aquí ya mañana te acompañaremos hasta la mansión y te ayudaremos empacar-

-señora fenton no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes-

-claro que no sam, tu nunca seras una molestia-

Tucker capto el mensaje asi que se despidió de todos al igual que valeri y se fueron del lugar. danny acompaño a paulina hasta su casa. Sam por su parte fue a desempacar ropa para dormir mientras se acomodaba en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Todos se fueron a dormir pero antes de que sam cayera en el sueño tocaron a su puerta, salió de la cama y se dispuso a abrir, se sorprendió al ver quien estaba detrás de la puerta…

Continuará….


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2. El recuerdo del ayer

Hola gracias por haber dejado sus reviews, espero que les siga gustando la historia aunque dudo que no me odien por haber puesto a paulina como prometida de Danny, en fin pronto actualizare, Adios..

DANNY PHANTOM NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A BUTCH HARTMAN Y A NICKELODEON.

Capitulo 2. El recuerdo del ayer

Todos se fueron a dormir pero antes de que sam cayera en el sueño tocaron a su puerta, salió de la cama y se dispuso a abrir, se sorprendió al ver quien estaba detrás de la puerta…

-hola sam, disculpa si te desperté, es solo que quería hablar en privado contigo, puedo pasar-

-descuida aun seguía despierta, y si pasa, de todas formas esta es tu casa - sam sonaba con poco interés.

Danny entro a la habitación y mantuvo un gran silencio, algo incomodo para ambos, sam fue la primera en hablar.

-bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?-

-pense que sabrias muy bien de que quiero hablar- dijo Danny en un tono serio

-no lo se, tal ves lo olvide al igual que "alguien" olvido una promesa- sam contesto molesta haciendo énfasis en la palabra "alguien"

-sam, lo lamento, se que debi de haber hecho algo ese día, perdona por… haber… rompido… aquella promesa- lo ultimo lo dijo con la cabeza cabizbaja pues no soportaría el odio que sam interpretaría a continuación pero lo único que escucho fue una frase entrecortada pero en ésta se podía percibir un dejo de dolor.

-danny, no quiero hablar de esto ahora- los ojos de sam se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas pero ella se reusaba a dejarlas salir, no debía, no quería.

-sam, en serio lo lamento pero pensé que era lo mejor para ti, después de ese accidente me di cuenta de que si estabas conmigo te haría mucho daño-

-¿y crees que ahora no me estas haciendo daño? Yo solo pensaba en ti, hice lo posible para contactarte e incluso tuve que tratar de huir de aquel internado pero me di cuenta que si quería salir de ahí tendría primero que graduarme y lo hize pero creo que mi error fue ese, pasaron 6 años sin verte, sin hablarte, sin decirte el cuanto te amaba, y aun creo que no sirvió de nada el haber venido aquí con una única esperanza, con el fin de que podríamos estar juntos una vez mas y como tu bien lo dices lo que paso en el pasado fue un accidente, tu no tienes la culpa de que freakshow te hipnotizara de nuevo con esa esfera de cristal-

(flasback)

Danny se encontraba robando joyas junto con otros fantasmas, sus ojos eran rojos y al parecer se comportaba muy diferente. Al salir del lugar se encontraron con cierta joven gotica y un joven de piel morena ambos traian armas que apuntaron hacia Danny y sus acompañantes

-danny, por favor, vuelve a la razón, el te esta controlando, no dejes que te haga esto-

-sam no bajes el arma en cualquier momento nos podrían ata….- Tucker no habia terminado la frase pues habia recibido un rayo de ectoplasma que lo habia hecho caer a pocos metros de ahí.

-danny, tienes que regresar, tu no eres asi-

Pronto los fantasmas empezaron a atacar a los dos jóvenes pero ambos se defendieron muy bien, sam disparo con la bazuca a un fantasma que estaba enorme, Tucker tomo la oportunidad y lo atrapo en el termo fenton, pero en el momento que canto victoria alguien lo golpea fuertemente en la nuca haciendo que quedara inconciente.

-¡Tucker!- sam grito al ver que su amigo caia al suelo, detrás de él se encontraba freakshow con una esfera de cristal roja, que al parecer era la causante de que su novio estuviera hipnotizado.

Sam trato de defenderse todo lo que pudo pero los demás fantasmas eran fuertes y con un inconsciente Tucker no podía hacer la gran cosa. Freakshow se acerco a ella y la amenazo con su esfera, sam solo cerro sus ojos.

Los ojos de Danny, al observar la expresión de Sam, se tornaron a su verde original, de inmediato voló hacia esta para ayudarla, freakshow estaba a punto de disparar hacia sam con un rayo de ectoplasma pero algo lo empujo e hizo que cayera, Danny tomo a sam dispuesto a llevarla a un lugar seguro pero para ese entonces freakshow ya se habia levantado y habia ordenado que atacaran a ambos, Danny bajo a sam pues esta apenas podía pararse y la recostó cerca de un árbol, Danny regreso hacia donde estaba Tucker pero todos los fantasmas se le echaron encima, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra cada uno pero aun asi sele hacia imposible.

Sam observo con horror aquella escena, con dificultad pudo ponerse de nuevo de pie y recuperar el equilibrio. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tucker, pues el traia el termo fenton.

Danny estaba acorralado por los 6 fantasmas, sam corrió para auxiliarlo pero Danny en un ataque de desesperación lanzo estacas de hielos haciendo que todos salieran heridos incluyendo a sam quien habia recibido una estaca en el abdomen que comenzaba a sangrar, Danny se percato de esto y salió corriendo hacia ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la recargo en su hombro, sam con la poca fuerza que tenia le susurro –te amo- Danny solo negaba con la cabeza – no sam, no te despidas, te vas a poner bien ya veras- sam solo sonrio y cayo en el estado de inconsciencia.

Tucker despertó, le dolia un poco la cabeza y además estaba rodeado por fantasmas semi-inconscientes, observo el lugar en donde se encontraba y recordó lo sucedido, observo como Danny traia a sam entre brazos. Tucker de inmediato fue con él

–por favor Tucker, llevate a sam al hospital-

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-

-luego te lo explico, por favor llévatela- Danny estaba tan angustiado.

Sam cada vez mas se veía mas palida y su ritmo cardiaco bajaba cada vez mas, Tucker tuvo que salir del lugar con sam en brazos hasta encontrarse con un auto para poder llegar al hospital a tiempo.

-vas a pagar por esto freackshow- Danny formo varias esferas de plasma que fueron lanzadas al aludido.

Freakshow se defendió pero poco a poco fue derrotado por la furia contenida de Danny.

En un lamento fantasmagórico hizo que un edificio, cerca del lugar, cayera sobre freakshow, sin dejar rastros de el. Danny cayo débilmente en el suelo haciendo que se tranformará otra vez en su forma humana.

(fin del flashback)

-sam- danny susurro

-por favor vete, necesito estar sola- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de aquella prisión violeta.

Danny decidió dejarla un momento sola, pues el la comprendía.

(Danny)

Tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla, estrecharla entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto la habia extrañado, pero algo por dentro me lo impedía, estaba comprometido con paulina y aunque no lo crean paulina habia cambiado mucho, era mucho mas amable, menos superficial, ayudaba a las personas, en pocas palabras cai de nuevo en sus encantos, tanto que hasta le pedi matrimonio pero la pregunta que mas hacia mi corazón era si ¿realmente la amaba? No se bien que es lo que siento por ella amor o solo atracción.

¿En realidad la amo? Esa la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente pero la respuesta aun estaba ausente, me decidi por tratar de calmar a sam y explicarle bien las cosas asi que me transforme y cuidadosamente entre a la habitación de huéspedes donde se encontraba sam, me hize intangible para entrar e invisible para que no notará mi presencia. Ella aun seguía llorando y lo que mas me dolia es que era por mi culpa.

(sam)

Sabia que algo iba a arruinar de nuevo mi felicidad, creo que el destino no quiere que estemos juntos y como no, ahora él esta con esa bruja superficial y aun peor esta tarde vi en su dedo anular un anillo y creo que es de matrimonio. Me muero si paulina se casa con el hombre de mi vida, no puedo vivir mas tiempo sin él, creo que mi corazón no soportaría verlos a los dos juntos una vez mas.

Creo que es mejor regresar a parís y comenzar con una nueva vida, olvidarme de él será muy difícil pero creo que lo lograré.

Mis lagrimas caían como gotas de lluvia en una tormenta que no tenia fin, mis ojos estaban hinchados después de tanto llorar y me sentía pésima conmigo misma. Sali de mis pensamientos al sentir su presencia y mas que nada su aroma que aun seguía consciente en mi mente después de varios años de distancia. Seque mis lagrimas con el antebrazo y me dispuse a decir con voz fría

-¿sabes que es descortés que espíes a las personas verdad?-

Hubo un gran silencio, después sentí como unos brazos aprisionaban mi cuerpo, el se hizo visible y me abrazo con mas fuerza, no sabía si devolverle el gesto o apartarlo de mi, la lucha interna entre mi corazón y mi cerebro era intensa pero por un poco la gano el corazón, abrazé a Daniel como si mi vida dependiera de él. El dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible algo que hizo que mi enojo disminuyera un poco.

-perdoname-

-Ves te lo dije, esa chiquilla solo arruinara nuestro plan-

-lo se pero va a ser muy difícil que Danny la aparte de su lado- paulina dijo con cierto enojo al ver la imagen de sam y Danny abrazados dentro de una esfera color roja.

-solo has lo que debas hacer, pero cuidado pues ella nos podria descubrir-

-lo se, de ella ni te preocupes que yo me encargare muy pronto de ella- una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de paulina.

Continuara:


	3. Capítulo 3

Capitulo 3. La charla

Hola, gracias por sus reviews, y si no le gusta algo de mi historia aganlo saber y lo cambiare, gracias por leer, adiós-..

DANNY PHANTOM NO ME PERTENECE. NI SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

cap. 3 la charla

(Danny)

Aun seguía brazada a ella, habia olvidado el calor que emanaban sus abrazos por un momento me sentí lleno de tranquilidad como si el mundo desapareciera y solo existiéramos nosotros dos.

Me dolia tanto verla asi, nunca me soporte que sam llorara y menos por mi, soy un idiota, ¿por que no la busque?, ¿Por qué no la detuve cuando subió a ese avión?, ¿Por qué la trate de olvidar?, mientras ella pensaba en mi y se esforzaba en sus estudios para poder regresar yo lo único que hice fue tratar de olvidarla, acepte una relación por que pensé que asi seria mas fácil sacarla de mis pensamientos e incluso casarme con paulina seria una línea que pronto cruzaría solo por ese capricho mio.

Oí como lentamente abrían la puerta, al parecer sam también se percato de esto, voltee hacia la entrada encontrándome con una jazz muy confundida, de inmediato sam y yo nos separamos sonrojados un poco.

-Oye sam, disculpa que los interrumpa, solo quería saber si no se te ofrece nada- mi hermana se apresuro a decir con una sonrisa pícara.

-no jazz, muchas gracias, mmm.. te pido que no vallas a malinterpretar las cosas- sam si que estaba nerviosa.

-esta bien adiós- mi hermana salió poco a poco cerrando lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

Sam me observaba atónita por un momento, algo nerviosa e indecisa me pidió que me la dejara sola.

Puse una mueca de tristeza y ella lo noto por lo cual me devolvió el gesto. Antes de salir por la puerta ella me llamo pero yo solo me detuve sin voltearla a ver, escuche casi en un susurro un –perdóname- a lo que yo conteste con voz ahogada –perdóname tu a mi-

Sali, pues lo mejor seria estar lejos de ella pues podria realizar una acción de la que pudiese arrepentirme y que la pudiese lastimar no exteriormente si no interiormente.

(sam)

Se que es duro para mi tener que alejarme asi de Danny, pero si no lo hago, después será mucho mas difícil; tengo que pensar algunas cosas, necesito hablar con alguien y ahora es cuando mas extraño a mi mejor amigo Danny, el que siempre me escuchaba y me comprendía sin importar de que se tratara.

Bostecé un poco y me dirigí hacia la cama de inmediato me llego el sueño la verdad es que estaba agotada por lo del viaje.

(jazz)

Me alegro por sam y Danny, aun que aun estoy preocupada por lo del matrimonio entre el y paulina, aun no entiendo el por que sam se fue a Europa, Danny nunca quiso hablar de eso y yo no pude enterarme pues cuando sucedió aquello yo me encontraba fuera del país realizando algunos tramites de mi boda con Ryan pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad de preguntarle las razones de su viaje a sam no la desperdiciare.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

Abri poco a poco mis ojos, observo que ya noestoy en la casa de los fenton, mas bien me encuentro como en un tipo de fabrica abandonada, mi cuerpo esta adolorido y no encuentra ninguna razón de por que esta asi, el dolor es insoportable pero aun así alcanzó a ponerme de pie, trato de caminar pero mis pies no quieren responder, todo esta obscuro solo se alcanza a ver la luz de la luna por una pequeña rendija, mis pies poco a poco comienzan a moverse tratando de no caer.

Escucho pasos detrás de mi, me pongo en guardia pero ya es muy tarde, unos brazos aprisionan mi cuello bruscamente, puedo sentir su respiración sobre mi oído haciéndome temblar, algo metálico y frio cruza por mi garganta supongo que es una navaja o una daga.

un extraño escalofrió recorre mi espalda, la persona que me tiene cautiva susurra para mi:

-ves lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete en donde no la llaman-

Conocía esa voz, era familiar pero no recordaba con exactitud de quien era. Lo único que se es qe es un hombre y se puede decir que es mas alto que yo por la forma de tomar mi cuello sin ninguna dificultad.

El filo de la daga cada vez mas se enterraba mas a mi cuello causando mucho dolor y evitando que pudiese respirar, sentí una punzada y de inmediato un liquido tibio comenzó a bajar por mi garganta.

La persona me solto y me empujo hacia el suelo ocasionando que cayera sobre algo o mejor dicho sobre alguien, su fragancia llego hacia mi nariz, reconocia ese perfume en donde fuera, busque y tome su mano, note que estaba muy fría mas de lo normal, no podía sentir su pulso por lo cual me preocupe al instante, un dolor me vino del cuello y mi herida aun seguía sangrando pero no me preocupe mucho por eso.

De pronto las luces se encendieron para poder observar con claridad como Danny se encontraban tirado con algunas heridas profundas que aun emanaban ese liquido vital.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a descender de mis ojos a causa de esa cruel realidad, mi vista se torno nublosa y comenze a perder el conocimiento debido a toda la sangre que habia perdido, lo único que podía oir era susurros de aquel hombre -tu lo matastes, tu creastes tu propia muerte y la de él, ¡asesina!- a lo lejos note como varias sombras me rodeaban.

Salte de golpe y caí de la cama, aun seguía llorando y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi rostro estaba cubierto por lágrimas secas y otras apenas comenzaban a bajar de su prisión.

Me calme un poco y agradeci a que todo habia sido solo un sueño, mas bien una pesadilla. mi garganta exigia un poco de agua, sentía como mi garganta ardia en llamas asi que no tuve opción y me dirigi escaleras hacia abajo directo a la cocina.

Sali de la cocina con un vaso lleno de agua, bebi un poco y comencé a caminar por el pasillo, unos extraños ruidos llamaron mi atención, provenían del laboratorio.

Baje silenciosamente por las escaleras me escondi detrás de ellas y escuche un poco de la conversación que se hacia presente en aquel cuarto.

-debes de conseguirlo a como de lugar, la esfera es muy importante para continuar con mi plan, solo búscala en ese reino y de seguro la encontraras, cuando la encuentres házmelo pronto saber-

Ya no aguantaba la curiosidad ¿de que plan estaban hablando? ¿esfera? Baje un poco mas para observar de quienes se trataban pero lo único que habia era el portal y estaba encendido. Observe a todos lados buscando alguna señal de alguien pero fue en vano.

Cerré el portal Fenton antes de que algún fantasma decidiera hacer una aparición a mitad de la noche, fui directamente a mi dormitorio pero mis pensamientos solo estaban concentrados en algo ¿Quiénes eran los que momentos antes conversaban en el laboratorio y de que era lo que estaban hablando?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

-¿no quieres que te ayudemos en otra cosa sam?- dijo un tucker tirándose en la cama.

-no, eso es todo, lo demás lo desempacare mas tarde- sam dijo mientras guardaba algunas fotos y documentos en un cajón.

-creo que ya quedo, aquí es donde querías tu ropero- dijo un Danny recuperando el aliento apuntando hacia un mueble.

-si muchas gracias Danny-

-no hay de que para eso somos los amigos-

-si, los amigos- sam susurro en un tono triste.

-¿quiénes son estos sam?- dijo tucker señalando algunos portarretratos junto a la cama.

-ellos, bueno ella era mi mejor amiga de dormitorio, se llama Tory era muy parecida a ti Tucker, siempre la veía con su computadora y celular en la mano además era una verdadera amante de la carne- dijo sam señalando una foto en donde aparecia ella y una chica en uno de los jardines del colegio.

-¿y el?- dijo Danny con cierto tono de celos al ver una fotografía en donde se veía a una sam muy sonriente abrazada de un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes claros.

-el es Mike, mi mejor amigo en todo el colegio, lo conoci de una manera extraña. Yo iva tarde el segundo dia de clases, casi corriendo y al doblar en una esquina del pasillo topamos los dos y caímos al suelo, nuestros libros quedaron regados por doquier.

Nos presentamos de manera rápida y le pregunte en donde quedaba el salón de mi próxima clases pues yo todavía no me ubicaba muy bien.

Por coincidencia el también tenia esa clase asi que fuimos juntos al salón, después nos seguíamos juntando en los recesos y en el tiempo libre, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, paso el tiempo y el me veía mas que una amiga pero yo le conté sobre mi situación y me entendió, al principio se desanimo pero luego me apoyo para que siguiera con mis estudios. Me siento mal por no haberme despedido bien de él.

-valla si que era una buena escuela- dijo Tucker observando fotos del lugar.

-bueno dejando los recuerdos atrás, ¿Quién quiere ir a la hamburguesa apestosa?, yo invito- dijo sam entusiasta pero su rostro reflejaba preocupación.

-esta bien los esperare abajo- Tucker bajo por las escaleras.

-sam estas bien ¿te noto algo preocupada?-

-danny no es nada, es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza-

-sam encerio ¿estas bien?, si te sientes mal le avisare a tuck que cancelaremos la salida a la hamburguesa apestosa para que descanses-

-danny no te preocupes, ya se me pasara, vamos no quiero hacer esperar a Tucker- tomo a Danny del brazo y lo condujo hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban caminando cerca del parque, cuando escucharon un grito corrieron hacia aquel lugar, varios rayos de ecto-plasma salieron en su dirección…


	4. Capítulo 4

Cap. 4- una tarde de ¿diversión?

Hola, primeramente gracias a Rainbowtigerr y Zoney568 por que en capítulos anteriores dejaron reviews (al igual que anónimos) y espero que en los próximos también haigan, les agradezco mucho de corazón y espero que sigan disfrutando de mi historia. Kisses este capi es un poco confuso, espero que le entiendan es que se me dificulto mucho escribirlo pues lo hice a la carrera, espero actualizar mas pronto.

Y Danny Phantom no es de mi propiedad. Por mas que quisiera :,C

Capitulo 4 – una tarde de ¿diversion?

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban caminando cerca del parque, cuando escucharon un grito corrieron hacia aquel lugar, varios rayos de ecto-plasma salieron en su dirección…

Danny reacciono al instante tomando a Tucker y a sam de las manos haciéndolos intangibles evitando que algún rayo los hubiera herido.

Los 3 jovenes miraron hacia el cielo observando a su oponente, era skulker que de alguna forma se veía mas equipado en su armadura.

-miren a quien tengo aquí, la novia del chico fantasma volvió después de tanto tiempo de ausencia- sam solo lo miro con algo de indiferencia ocultando un poco de dolor dentro de si misma con aquella palabra mencionada "novia"; acaso le dolia tanto saber que esa palabra ya no tenia ningún significado para Danny y ella, que todo habia acabado y lo único que se podria considerar era tener una lazo de amistad con el ojiazul.

-no te metas con ella skulker, no dejare que le hagas daño ni a ella ni a nadie mas- Danny de inmediato habia cambiado su aspecto a aquella identidad fantasmal que lo hacia muy famoso en aquella ciudad, era el héroe de amity park y los corazones de los ciudadanos se los habia ganado limpiamente aunque al principio no fue tan fácil de hacerlos creer que él los defendería de cualquier espectro que se cruzara en sus caminos.

-lo que tu digas chico fantasma- skulker lanzo contra Tucker y sam una red que los atrapo sin oportunidad de que Danny los alejara de ésta.

Sam y Tucker solo pataleaban tratando de que la red se rompiera pero ninguna de sus acciones hacían su propósito.

Danny lanzo algunos rayos que hicieron que el aparato de donde salía la red quedara congelado, basto con una ecto-esfera para que este cayera dejando la red libre de las manos del fantasma de la armadura.

El mitad-fantasma golpeo fuertemente a skulker mandándolo a estrellarse en una banca,la cual quedo completamente destrozada, las personas que se encontraban cerca de aquel lugar salieron corriendo y en un par de minutos el parque quedo vacio.

Sam y Tucker intentaban de todo por salir de la red pero era demasiado gruesa.

-¡Tucker, tenemos que ayudar a Danny!-

-lo se Sam, pero ¿como salimos de aquí?-

-espera, creo que tengo algo en mi bolsa que podrá ayudarnos, pero..-

-¿pero que?-

-mi bolsa esta allá- dijo sam apuntando hacia un bolso color negro a 5 metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

-oh, no- dijo con preocupación Tucker –¿cómo llegaremos hasta él?-

-no lo se, tendremos que gatear hasta el- Sam y Tucker empezaron a gatear en dirección al bolsillo de la chica gotica con un poco de dificultad pues sus pasos no eran tan coordinados que digamos y esto hacia que ambos se resbalaran con sus propias manos o con las rodillas.

-vamos chico fantasma, eso es todo lo que tienes, ¿arrojarme hacia una banca?- sonó desafiante para danny

-no, espera lo que vendrá- Danny le respondió con algunos otros rayos de ectoplasma, pero su oponente también era ágil y evitaba ser tocado por algunos de esos rayos.

En una distracción del oji-verde, skulker lo ataco por la espalda derribándolo y haciendo que se estampara en un poste de alumbrado. Danny se tardo en levantarse por lo que recibió una patada en su abdomen dejándolo mas herido que antes.

A lo lejos de ahí se podía ver un pequeño bulto tratando de avanzar, se trataba de Tucker y sam a punto de llegar a un pequeño bolso, cuando por fin lograron llegar hacia el, sam saco la mano de la red y la metió a su bolso tratando de buscar algo, del bolso saco un pequeño cutter.

-espero que sirva- sam empezó a cortar la red hasta lograr hacer un gran espacio donde pudieran salir ella y su amigo moreno.

Los dos salieron en busca de Danny, pues desde 5 minutos se les había perdido de vista.

Lograron captar algunos rayos saliendo del lugar en donde se encontraban algunos puestos de comerciantes. No lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron al lugar.

Skulker seguía atacando a Danny, en uno de estos ataques Danny se hizo intagible para evitar que uno de los misiles del otro fantasma lo hiriera, corrió hacia él y le propino un gran golpe en la cara haciendo que el fantasma de la armadura cayera al concreto.

Después lanzo otros de sus ataques de hielo haciendo que el otro fantasma quedara totalmente congelado.

De su brazo saco un pequeño disco y lanzo al fantasma congelado, una luz azul dio paso a una mas blanca y succiono al fantasma, sam y Tucker habían llegado corriendo a la escena, la chica estaba muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, como el fantasma habia sido succionado por un pequeño disco.

-¡Wow!, ¿Qué paso con skulker?- sam dijo muy sorprendida al observar como el aludido habia desaparecido en un, dos por tres.

-bueno digamos que el termo era muy grande y necesitaba más espacio asi que mis padres invetaron esto- le respondió a sam dirigiéndose al lugar en donde se encontraba tirado el pequeño artefacto en forma de cuadrado. –es mas practico pues envía a los fantasmas directamente a la zona y me ahorro el trabajo de tener que llevarlos hasta el portal.

-creo que han sucedido muchas cosas en mi ausencia, a decir verdad extrañaba ver algún fantasma- dijo sam

-si, muchas- danny comento mientras dos aros blancos pasaban alrededor de su cuerpo

-oigan podríamos ir al restaurante ya, es que muero de hambre- dijo el joven de tez morena y ojos verdeazulados, lo que provoco carcajadas en sus compañantes.

-tucker tú siempre pensando en comida- se limito a decir sam con una sonrisa en medio de las carcajadas.

Los chicos decidieron continuar con su visita a la hamburguesa apestosa, solo estaban a pocos metros de la puerta pero se detuvieron en seco cuando alguien los llamo –¡danny!- la voz de la persona era muy conocida para los tres y especialmente odiada por sam, al darse la vuelta de inmediato la persona corrió a los brazos de Daniel y lo beso.

-danny, amor podrias acompañarme a casa de estrella, es que se siente mal y quiere que la acompañe toda la tarde pues sus padres salieron de vacaciones por tres días, además debemos de pensar en los demás preparativos de la boda- paulina como siempre en su tono de chica especial.

(sam)

Ahh, esa maldita bruja no se cansa de arruinarme la vida? Y para colmo todavía se atreve a besarlo en frente de mi, ¿acaso le encanta hacerme sufrir?, mis ojos se llenan de coraje al instante y mis puños se cierran de uno en uno amenazando intensamente en darle un gran golpe en la cara y dejarle el ojo morado, pero tengo que contenerme si le dejo a paulina la cara toda morada de golpes Danny de seguro se enfadaría conmigo, es mas dejaría de hablarme y es su amistad lo último que quisiera perder.

-es que estaba a punto de pasar tiempo con mis amigos- Danny le dijo.

Ella de inmediato hizo un puchero y después cambio su cara a esa de actriz barata con la que convence a todos los que se interesan por ella, y casi como flash Danny no pudo evitar decir que si.

Mi enfado se agrando mas por lo que Tucker, en un susurro, me dijo que me calmara, di un gran suspiro y conte hasta diez mentalmente.

-lo lamento chicos, creo que será hasta la próxima- escuche decir de su voz.

Suspire de nuevo alejando todos esos enojos de mi vida, escuche como Tucker le decía que no había problema, él y su queridísima novia se alejaron lentamente.

Tucker y yo decidimos entrar al restaurante, me sorprendí, el lugar había cambiado mucho ahora era un poco más grande además de que ya no había tantos jóvenes en él sino también adultos y algunos niños.

Escogimos una mesa en uno de los rincones del establecimiento, queríamos platicar sin ninguna interrupción, el pidió lo de siempre una hamburguesa doble con queso, como puedo recordar aun eso, bueno por mi parte pedi una ensalada con un sándwich de soya.

Mientras comíamos platicábamos sobre nuestras carreras, oficios y sobre la vida de estos 6 ultimos años de mi ausencia, en realidad se sentía bien platicar con alguien a quien años pasados le confiaba todo y por mas que pase el tiempo creo que nunca le perderé la confianza a Tucker.

-bueno yo me gradué de la universidad unos meses antes que Danny, como el escogió otra carrera, esa era de mas tiempo…..

Tucker paro de hablar pues noto como en mi había cambiado la expresión, ahora mis ojos reflejaban tristeza, y dolor al mismo tiempo. Tome el valor para no llorar y pregunte.

-van a casarse ¿cierto?- mas bien para mi fue como una aceptación.

-Sam…si- suspiro un poco, su voz era de preocupación, preocupación de que actos cometería yo o de como me llegaría la noticia pues sabia muy bien que aun amaba a Danny.

-¿crees que debería hacer algo?- pregunte con cierto temor esperando su respuesta.

-la verdad es que ..… no lo se- Tucker miraba perplejo la mesa evitando mi mirada. Quedo asi por un minuto, después subió su vista hacia mi-

-¿ya hablaste con él?- fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-no mucho, pero el no menciono nada sobre su compromiso- -¿crees que debería de irme de nuevo?-

-sam, sabes que este es tu hogar, además Danny es tu …amigo- tuck pensó mucho en decir esa palabra –y te necesitará, no importa si se casa o no-

-creo que tienes razón, pero es que para mi será imposible verlo con otra mujer, ya no ser nada para él, solo su simple amiga…no quiero volver al pasado y sentir el mismo dolor que sentía cuando el solo me consideraba su mejor amiga y nada mas- mi voz cada vez se escuchaba más baja, sentía que mi garganta se cerraba para ya no dejar salir aquellas palabras que simplemente herían mas a mi corazón roto.

Tucker me abrazo para reconfortarme, sentía necesario ese abrazo era algo de lo que mi ánimo se alimentaba.

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos, la verdad es que el parque en donde horas antes un fantasma había atacado ahora se encontraba repleto de personas y niños felices corriendo por doquier, y algunos enamorados pasando por el lugar, me recordaban tanto a Danny y a mi.

El celular de tuck sonó y el contesto, hacia algunas muecas de felicidad y asentía, yo no le puse mucha atención pues miraba como un chico le regalaba unos globos y un ramo de flores a su novia, esas imágenes hacían a mi cabeza recordar momentos alegres pero de inmediato éstos eran bombardeados por unos llenos de tristeza.

Tucker colgó su celular y se dirigió hacia mi:

-valerie se encuentra en el centro comercial y quiere que nos acompañes a comprar algunas prendas de ropa ¿vienes?-

-si, si no es molestia para ustedes-

Tuck consiguió un taxi y subimos a el para ir al centro comercial. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho ir de compras pero la verdad es que necesito relajarme un poco y dejar de pensar por un momento en los problemas de la vida.

En el transcurso del viaje, en un semáforo el automóvil se detuvo, al voltear hacia mi alrededor noto en que lugar estábamos, cerca de ahí estaba el edificio que años atrás habia caído sobre freakshow, ahora esta lleno de escombros muy viejos que en cualquier momento podrían caer, este lugar me da escalofríos, hace que recuerde con mas dolor mi pasado y como perdi la oportunidad de estar con el chico que amo.

Odio ese maldito dia, haría todo lo que fuera por cambiarlo y tal vez el futuro seria muy diferente.

Miro perpleja aquellos restos del edificio, rodeados por fabricas al parecer algunas funcionando y otras no. Veo con mas interés, algo llama mi atención, una figura negra pasa rápidamente por uno de los extremos trato de localizarla pero no lo consigo. Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación.

El taxi tomo de nuevo camino, la verdad que en el tiempo en que llegábamos me la pase pensando en aquella sombra, era raro observar algo asi y derrepente que desapareciera o quizás seria un fantasma no me sorprendería ver a alguno por aquí.

-llegamos- Tucker hablo asustándome un poco.

Baje del taxi y entre al centro comercial acompañada de Tucker, después nos encontramos con valerie, su novia, después de que se dieran un beso en los labios salieron disparados conmigo hacia una de las tiendas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5- ¿Por qué te fuiste a Europa?

Hola perdón por eso de que me tardo muchos días en subir pero es que se me dificulta escribir, hay a veces que no se me vienen las ideas a la mente y me tardo en crear los capítulos, bueno espero que disfruten el cap. 5 aa y muchas gracias por dejar review a **Rainbowtigerr, **en serio muchas gracias y pues si alguien tiene oportunidad de leer el fic dejen un review de como les parece. Bueno los dejo leer. Kisses nos vemos.

DANNY PHANTOM NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO YO SOLO CREO HISTORIAS CON ELLOS.

Cap 5- ¿Por qué te fuiste a Europa?

* * *

(sam)

Me divertí mucho esta tarde, a pesar de que Danny se habia ido con esa encaprichada, Tucker y Valerie si que sabían divertirse, nos pasamos parte de la mañana y de la tarde escogiendo ropa, accesorios y algunas otras cosas como sabanas para cama de color negro y ya sabrán para quien son, mi casa estaba repleta de sabanas y cortinas rosas pues mis padres habían ya desechado mis cosas anteriores en mi ausencia, y no creerán que mi cuarto luciría, a mis 21 años, como toda una princesa de cuentos de hadas.

Después de haber pasado varias horas con mis amigos (y verlos como cada 3 minutos trataban de comer sus labios) me despedi de ellos excusándome de que tenia que desempacar mas cosas en mi habitación; tome un taxi de regreso a casa, ellos dos se habían ofrecido a acompañarme pero yo no accedí,no quería arruinar su tarde juntos.

Llegando a casa de mis padres observe como una chica de cabellos anaranjados tocaba la puerta, no dude ni un segundo en que era jazz, baje del auto y me acerque a ella cargando varias bolsas en donde traía lo que había comprado en el centro comercial.

Ella notó mi presencia y volteo hacia a mí y sonrió, me ayudo con una de las bolsas que asfixiaban mis brazos y la invite a pasar a la mansión, después de todo creo que ese era el motivo por el cual ella estaba ahí.

-¿quieres que te prepare café?- pregunté, ella asintió.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y puse agua a hervir, mientras jazz se sentaba en unos de los sillones negros de la sala ¿negros? Algo inusual en mis padres, ellos siempre prefirieron colores mas claros. A la vez me alegraba no encontrarlos ahí, sino de viaje, algunas veces no me alegraban tanto verlos por su decisión de mandarme a Europa pero ellos son mis padres y lo seguirán siendo, ellos quisieron protegerme pero lo hicieron de la manera mas fácil que encontraron, alejándome de él.

* * *

-oye paulina, es enserio me tengo que ir, tengo que…- el chico buscaba cualquier escusa para salir de ese lugar, su paciencia se habia agotado además de que estaba fastidiado de escuchar a las 2 chicas hablar de maquillaje, famosos, moda, ir de compras y todas esas cosas, y el sabia que esas dos no se cansarían de platicar.

–mmm... Tengo que ir a ayudar a mis padres con un nuevo artefacto fantasmal, si eso-

paulina lo miro incrédula, y respondió frunciendo el ceño. –de seguro tienes que ir con aquella perdedora gótica ¿verdad?-

Danny la miro molesta y le respondió subiendo la voz, tanto que Estrella, la inseparable amiga de paulina, fijara su vista en él desde aquel sofá rojo. –En primera ella no es una perdedora y su nombre es sam, S-A-M, y en segunda ya te dije a donde voy y no necesito darte explicaciones de nada.

Danny salió furioso de la casa de Estrella escuchando los reclamos de su morena novia esperando a que él le hiciera caso y regresara a pedirle perdón, pero eso no sucedió, el simplemente la ignoró y siguió su camino.

(Danny)

Hay veces en las que no la soporto, pensé que había cambiado un poco su actitud pero veo que me equivoque, a veces me saca del juicio y hace que me descontrole y que todas las cosas se vengan abajo.

No estoy muy seguro de querer pasar mi vida junto a ella, aun no sé si de verdad la amo o solo estoy confundido, tal vez el vestigio de la soledad fue el que me metió en este embrollo, el sentirme solo sin su compañía (la de sam) hizo que tomara decisiones que nunca debieron ser tomadas y ahora son las causantes de que mi ser sea un mar de problemas sin solución.

(POV general)

El ojiazul caminaba por las calles de amity park sumido en sus pensamientos, se detuvo en seco al escuchar un gran ruido y algunas voces pidiendo ayuda.

Cerca de ahí, específicamente en un museo, hacían su cotidiana aparición dos fantasmas al parecer en forma de minotauros que trataban de robar algunas reliquias de la zona de mitología, sus ojos eran rojos y sus sonrisa maliciosa.

Danny llego pronto al lugar convertido en su versión fantasmal, sorprendió a los malechores tomando alguna clase de báculo y ya casi marchándose de su "visita"al museo.

Danny ataco con sus rayos de plasmas, haciendo que uno de los minotauros tirara el báculo al suelo, el mitad-fantasma volo hacia aquel objeto y lo tomo, lo observo y noto que no era nada de otro mundo aunque se veía demasiado viejo como para haber aguantado una caída de 2 metros.

-¿Qué se supone que harán con esta cosa, regalárselas a sus abuelos?- los 2 fantasmas se pusieron en guardia esperando a que atacara el joven.

Danny los volvió a atacar ahora físicamente, golpes y patadas se hacían presentes en el lugar, algunas que otras cosas rotas como valijas se encontraban hechas pedazos en la sala.

Cuando el joven los habia debilitado un poco saco ese cuadrito negro (el nuevo y mejorado termo Fenton) y lo lanzo en contra de ellos,en un rápido movimiento uno de los fantasmas se hizo intangible y voló hacia Danny quitándole el báculo de las manos y desapareciendo al instante.

Danny se sorprendió en tal acción y solo vio el destello y aun fantasma siendo succionado por el termo.

* * *

Dos tazas aun humeantes se encontraban en aquella mesita en el centro de la sala de los Manson, dos chicas charlaban como buenas amigas que eran.

-¿oye y qué tal te ha ido con Ryan?-pregunto la ojivioleta.

-bien, ha habido algunas peleas leves entre nosotros pero hemos podido salir adelante-

-mmh… ya veo, se ve que se quieren mucho además ambos están felices, es bueno saber que por lo menos alguien es feliz sabes-

-sam, te quiero preguntar algo espero que no te incomode-

-adelante pregunta-

-¿aun sigues amando a mi hermano?- sam al escuchar esto se puso muy nerviosa y algo sonrojada, pero la verdad era que si lo amaba, tanto que lucharía por que vivieran juntos el uno para el otro.

-jazz, a ti no te puedo mentir… si lo sigo y lo seguiré amando aun asi si el se casa con paulina, aun si el me odiara, aun si fuese prohibido para mi lo seguiría amando sin importar nada.- esta vez sam sonaba muy triste y mas que nada preocupada.

-sam que fue lo que paso aquel día, ese del accidente, sabes que yo nunca supe el motivo por el cual te fuiste-

-jazz, la verdad es que ese día fue una equivocación, el final de la vida feliz que tenia y el comienzo del sufrimiento y la extrañez hacia alguien. Primeramente empieza con la aparición de freakshow, el utilizaba su esfera de cristal para capturar, hipnotizar y obligar a fantasmas hacer robos y cometer actos que él por cobardía no se atrevía a hacer, en unas de esas peleas en las que estuvo frente a Danny él logro hipnotizarlo, lo puso en contra de todos nosotros y huyo con él, Tucker y yo los habíamos descubierto robando un banco, llevábamos algunas armas que tus padres nos habían dado para alguna ocasión como esa, luchamos con unos cuantos fantasmas y después freakshow dejo inconsciente a Tucker. Freakshow me amenazo con su esfera y estaba a punto de lanzar unos rayos para lastimarme, Danny al ver lo que estaba pasando entro en conciencia y salió de su transe salvándome de morir. Yo aun me encontraba herida por haber peleado con los fantasmas, apenas podía ponerme de pie, llegue hacia donde Tucker se encontraba y tome el termo, me acerque a donde Danny estaba peleando pero al parecer iba perdiendo, el lanzo varias estacas de hielo sin dirección fija, una de ellas atravesó mi abdomen haciéndome caer y sangrar inmediatamente, después de eso no recuerdo nada.- sam contaba como habian sucedido las cosas, jazz escuchaba atentamente.

-cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital, mis padres hablaron conmigo diciéndome que dure 3 dias en coma y culpando a Danny sobre lo que habia pasado, total habían llegado a la conclusión de mandarme a Europa pero eso era solo para alejarme de Danny. Yo enseguida les reclame que por que habían tomado esa decisión sin habérmelo consultado, ellos me regañaron y como lo habia previsto ignoraron todas mis palabras, ellos pusieron guardia en el cuarto del hospital para que nadie pudiera vistarme, pero Danny aun asi lo hacia con ayuda de sus poderes.-

-el dia que me marcharía me despedí de todos excepto de ti ya que no te encontrabas en la ciudad, pero te deje una carta con Tucker, bueno fue el dia mas triste, tarde mucho en despedirme de Danny prometiéndole que volvería con el, pero fue una promesa absurda que ahora no tiene ningún sentido, los primeros meses que viví en Europa fueron tan deprimentes para mi, pero llego alguien que me hizo ver las cosas de otra manera fue por eso que decidí esforzarme en todo y graduarme para salir de aquel internado además tenia que cumplir la mayoría de edad para poder regresar pero creo que fue mucho tiempo para esperar.. - la pelinegra no pudo continuar, era tanto el dolor de contar la historia que había acabado con su vida que solo abrazó muy fuerte a jazz tratando de ocultar aquellas lagrimas que comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

-sam de verdad lo siento, si pudiera regresar el tiempo créeme que lo haría. –

-yo también jazz, yo también- sam se quedo mirando hacia la nada recordando cada momento en el cual se prometía a si misma esforzarse por salir adelante y regresar con su Danny.

* * *

Bueno espero que le haiga gustado y tendrá mucho que ver ese báculo con la historia asi que no dejen de leer, a y al respecto con lo de la mayoría de edad en sam es que en algunos países el ser adultos es hasta los 21 años eso heleido yo en algunos libros de geografía, bueno adiós y ahora si que voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar pronto.

By: yarezzi Phantom Grayson.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capitulo. 6 El báculo blocker

Disfruten el siguiente cap y si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda hay me avisan ya sea en reviews o en PM.

Danny phantom no me pertenece y no me pertenecerá, yo solo invento historias con el y sus personajes.

Cap. 6 el báculo blocker.

* * *

-aquí esta el báculo, lo único faltante es la esfera- un minotauro fantasma entrega el báculo, que había robado de la sala de mitología en un museo, a un sujeto entre las sombras a quien solo se le percibían unos ojos color rojos y una maliciosa sonrisa que a cualquiera le podría dar escalofríos.

-recuerda que para que el trato se cumpla tendrás que traerme la esfera, entendido- el ojirojo advirtió al fantasma que se encontraba enfrente y éste a duras penas asintió.

El minotauro se alejo un poco y desapareció oprimiendo algunos botones en una muñequera que traía puesta.

-Espero que esto resulte, ya quiero sentir el poder de controlarlos- una chica de ojos color aqua y piel bronceada, minutos antes escondida, salió de entre las sombras con la misma sonrisa que el fantasma de ojos rojos.

-si, como tu digas- contesto el fantasma un poco fastidiado y en su voz se podía notar un poco de sarcasmo, algo que la chica paso desapercibida.

* * *

Después de que la chica de cabellera naranja se había marchado de la mansión de los Manson, la gótica decidió darse un baño, fue a su habitación y preparo la tina, busco su ropa de cama y se sumergió en la tibia agua.

Poco a poco perdió las fuerzas y se dejo llevar por la calidez del agua haciendo contacto con su piel, sus parpados se cerraron lentamente y sus pensamientos se desvanecieron en segundos.

* * *

-tucker necesito de tu ayuda, quiero que investigues lo que puedas sobre un báculo llamado "blocker", quiero saber que es lo que lo hacia estar en un museo-

.¿lo hacía?, Danny ¿Qué paso con él?-

-lo robaron y necesito saber por qué y para qué?-

-esta bien mañana en la mañana te dejare el informe en tu casa ¿esta bien?-

-no, aquí no, no quiero alarmar a nadie mejor veámonos en el café que esta cerca del parque a las 10:00 de la mañana. –

-okey viejo, te veo mañana-

-adios, tuck- Danny colgó su teléfono celular y salió del museo en dirección a su casa, después de haber obtenido un poco de información del báculo que habían robado, solo faltaba regresar a su casa y escuchar cuantas llamadas de paulina en la contestadora reclamando el por qué no se había retractado.

* * *

(sam)

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y observe que estaba totalmente hundida en el agua, mis pulmones dolían proclamando un poco de aire, Salí impulsada por toda mi fuerza fuera del agua dejando salir a la superficie mi cabeza, mis pulmones quemaban al hacer de nuevo contacto con el oxigeno, mi corazón latia muy rápido, ¿que me habia pasado?¿acaso me quede inconsciente debajo del agua? ¿y si lo hice como puedo seguir viva?

Me calme un poco buscando alguna excusa sobre lo que habia pasado dejando la conclusión que me quede dormida en la tina y al sumergirme fue cuando desperté. Me crei eso un poco pero aun seguía un poco asustada, Sali de la tina y tome la toalla para secarme, me arregle para dormir y me recosté en la cama, pronto el cansancio me venció y caí profundamente dormida.

* * *

Los rayos del sol hacían su triunfante entrada por aquella ventana del chico dándole en la cara y haciendo que despertara, entre abrió los ojos y observo el reloj de al lado de su cama, 10:10 am, abrió los ojos sorprendido y salió casi en un brinco de la cama, se dirigió corriendo al cuarto del baño y se lavo la cara rápidamente, busco en su recamara unos jeans azules, una playera blanca, un suéter rojo, pues afuera estaba haciendo un poco de frio, y unos tenis blancos.

No tardo más de 5 minutos en arreglarse, se transformo y salió volando hacia el lugar en donde encontraría a su mejor amigo.

-amigo llegas 20 minutos tarde- dijo Tucker tomando un sorbo a su taza.

-lo lamento, es que me quede dormido, ayer paulina y yo tuvimos discusiones por teléfono y ya sabrás el sermón de siempre- dijo Danny tomando asiento enfrente de Tucker.

-¿y esta vez porque se enojó?-

-por que ayer supuso que me iría de la casa de estrella solo para ver a Sam-

-¿y no fue asi?-

-no claro que no Tucker, era para salir de aquel lugar donde solo hablaban de chicos guapos y de famosos, al principio si pensé en ir con sam pero tú muy bien sabes lo que está pasando entre nosotros y no quiero volver a lastimarla.-

-entiendo, pero Danny ¿estas seguro en quererte casar con paulina? ¿de verdad la amas?-

-tuck… la verdad es que no lo se, estoy tan confundido, para mi esto no es fácil, no se que hacer…- Danny bajo su mirada, el de verdad estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer, por un lado estaba sam, la chica que siempre amo y hasta ahora la seguía amando, y después estaba la otra chica: paulina, esa que desde que sam se habia ido a Europa logro enamorarlo de nuevo haciendo que ahora estuviera comprometido con ella.

-bueno, aquí traigo la información que me pediste, es acerca de una leyenda pues fue lo único que encontré, es raro que no exista ningún texto científico.- Tucker saca de su maletín un legajo y se lo entrega a Danny, este lo abre y empieza a leer:

Hace tiempo atrás existía un señor llamado Clerk Doww, él vivía con su mujer en un bosque lleno de hermosos árboles, animales y un hermoso rio, esta pareja tenían varios años de haberse casado y deseaban con toda su alma procrear un hijo. Vivian en aquel bosque por que los padres de ambos se habían interpuesto en su matrimonio, tratando de cualquier manera separarlos por razones sociales.

Después de varios años, un día la señora le dio la sorpresa de que tendrían un bebe, el señor se emociono mucho y comenzó a preparar todo para la llegada de su hijo, primero empezó a fabricarle la cuna de madera, pinto el cuarto de colores pasteles, una mecedora para su esposa y cosas asi.

Después de 6 meses de cuidado la mujer fue a darse un baño en el rio, su esposo no la acompaño porque estaba terminando de arreglar el tejado solo le dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado, la mujer al llegar al rio se sumergió en el pero lo que no noto fue que en algunas partes del rio había plantas como enredaderas.

La mujer se fue sumergiendo cada vez más hasta el punto en donde su pie se enredo en la planta y comenzó a arrastrarla entre la corriente, la mujer se ahogo rápidamente.

El hombre al notar que su esposa se estaba tardando en llegar fue a buscarla, su sorpresa fue encontrarla flotando boca abajo entre las aguas, el hombre se introdujo al agua y comenzó a nadar hacia ella, la saco del agua pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba totalmente pálida y fría, estaba muerta.

El decidió enterrar a su esposa en una colina cerca de su casa, el hombre lloro por todo una noche el haber perdido a su esposa y a su hijo.

El sujeto vivió por un tiempo solo en su casa, el bosque se empezó a marchitar como aquel hombre, éste se volvió frio sin ninguna esperanza dentro de el.

El ya estaba harto de vivir en soledad, una madrugada del sábado se dirigió hacia aquella colina con algunas velas y libros; al llegar al lugar puso todo acomodado como lo decía una página del libro, comenzó un ritual y al poco tiempo las velas se apagaron y detrás de él apareció una figura fantasmal, era su esposa como un fantasma, el señor se desmayo y cayó en la tierra.

Los días siguientes el hombre platicaba con aquella fantasma que según era el espíritu de su esposa, pero ella era fría y en sus ojos se podía observar maldad. La fantasma lo convenció que tomara venganza contra todo a quien que fuera feliz por envidia a que ellos nunca lo pudieron ser.

El señor hizo mas rituales en donde obtuvo poder a cambio de su alma haciéndose un hofa. Su corazón fue convertido en una pequeña esfera blanca poderosa, el diseñó un bastón de un roble maduro muy extraño que nunca envejecía, lo perfeccionó con sus poderes fantasmales haciéndolo indestructible, el unió el bastón con la esfera creando un tipo de vara mágica.

Su odio cegaba lo poco de la humanidad que tenia, el empezó a hipnotizar los animales haciendo que atacaran a las personas, la furia lo lleno por completo y no estuvo satisfecho así que manipulo a las personas cercanas haciéndolas esclavas e infelices, pero lo que él no sabía era que entre más usara el poder de la vara mas desaparecía su humanidad.

El hombre consumió tanto su venganza hasta que desapareció por completo.

Se dice que su alma aun sigue dentro de aquel bastón proclamando a alguien quien lo utilice y continúe con su venganza.


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7- la fabrica

hola, bueno pues aquí continuando con mi historia, este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que lo disfruten y acepto con gusto sus reviews. Adiós y espero les agrade :D

Danny phantom no me pertenece.

* * *

capitulo 7- la fabrica

-¿tucker crees que esto sea verdad?- el ojiazul levantó una ceja después de haber leído la información, Tucker solo se encogió de hombros.

-esta bien, guardare la información por si acaso- Danny dijo a su acompañante quien en ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular. Tucker observo que le valerie le habia mandado un mensaje diciéndole que fuera a su casa.

-lo siento viejo pero me tengo que ir, valerie quiere que vaya a su casa- Tucker dijo al mismo tiempo parándose de su asiento y dejando dinero en la mesa junto al café.

Danny solo asintió y observo como su amigo salía por la puerta de aquel local.

Suspiró y termino lo que aun quedaba de su café, medito un poco y salió tomando aquel legajo en las manos.

Camino alrededor del parque aun pensativo, al observar cerca de el una banca solitaria se dispuso a sentarse en ella, comenzó a leer de nuevo aquella información tratando de entender que se suponía que harían con ese báculo.

-¿con que leyendo?, algo inusual en ti ahora que lo recuerdo- su amiga gótica se detuvo frente a él por lo cual Danny cerro aquel legajo.

-hola sam ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-solo sali a estirar las piernas, pero, valla creo que te alegras mucho de verme, - sam dijo en un tono sarcástico

-no es eso, es solo que ayer no dormí muy bien-

-¿peleas de fantasmas?-

-en realidad algo mucho peor-

-déjame adivinar, algo peor que pelear contra fantasmas. Sam puso un dedo sobre su mentón haciéndole como si pensara la respuesta muy a fondo -¿paulina?-

-ni me la recuerdes. Dijo Danny tocando su cabeza con frustración.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo sam tomando asiento a un lado de Danny quitándole la carpeta.

-Es sobre una investigación de un báculo que robaron aunque aun no entiendo ésto muy bien- dijo el ojjiazul señalando la carpeta,

Sam se dispuso a leer aquella historia.

-¿aun existe mi biblioteca favorita?-

-si eso creo, ¿por qué?-

-recuerdo haber leído antes esta historia pero con algunos anécdotas más góticos y pues tal vez si encuentro aquel libro te podría dar mas información que una simple leyenda.-

-muchas gracias Sam- le sonrió a la chica.

-sabes que ese es mi trabajo, ayudar al chico fantasma en sus fantasmagóricos embrollos- ambos rieron.

Como estaba haciendo un poco de viento, sam comenzó a temblar ya que traía solo una blusa sin manga por lo cual sus brazos sentían frio haciendo que se abrazara a si misma.

Danny al verla de inmediato se quito la chamarra y se levanto frente a ella.

-ten póntela, no quiero que te resfríes-

-danny no…- pero el joven de ojos azules no dejo que terminara pues sobrepuso su chamarra sobre los hombros de la chica, ambos quedaron conectados con su mirada y el espacio era diminuto, sus mejillas tomaron ese típico color carmesí, sus alientos se fusionaban hasta que poco a poco se fueron acercando mas y mas, sus labios estaban a milímetros de juntarse pero en un acto rápido y brusco sam había roto aquel acercamiento.

-lo siento pero me tengo que ir- dijo sam parándose, dejando en un lado de la banca el suéter de Danny y corrió alejándose de él.

Danny apenas iba a perseguirla pero su sentido fantasma hizo que se alertara un poco.

-genial- dijo con sarcasmo.

Buscó con la mirada alguna señal de la presencia de un fantasma, de pronto uno traspasó el suelo quedando frente a Danny, el fantasma sonrió por lo cual Danny quedo confundido, sintió alguna clase de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo haciéndolo caer de rodillas pesadamente, su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una especie de cuerda verde, una carcajada se escucho detrás de él

-pensé que iba a ser mas difícil atraparlo- comento aquel fantasma deteniéndose frente a el joven ojiazul.

-te dije que el jefe estaba equivocado, el nunca será una amenaza para nosotros- comento el otro fantasma.

-¿en dónde está el collar?- pregunto el fantasma a su compañero.

-toma, aquí está- el fantasma apareció entre sus manos aquel collar (como el que le ponen a lobo para electrocutarlo)

-muy bien esto solo dolerá mucho- dijo dirigiéndose al joven con una gran sonrisa.

-eso es lo que tu crees- por fin había hablado Danny quien momentos antes estaba cabizbajo, sus ojos flashearon un color verde intenso.

Con toda su fuerza humana rompió aquellas cuerdas que lo tenían atrapado, de inmediato se paró y se transformó en su alter ego, Danny phantom miraba enojado a aquellos dos fantasmas, estos se pusieron en guardia sacando algunos extraños artefactos.

-deberían de tomar en cuenta las palabras de su jefe- dijo Danny formando en las dos palmas de sus manos grandes esferas de ectoplasma, las lanzó dándoles victorioso a ambos fantasmas.

Los fantasmas arremetieron contra él lanzando algunos rayos rojos desde un aparato pequeño en forma de pistolas, Danny las esquivó con dificultad pero solo uno logro darle en el brazo rasgándole un poco el traje y emanando líquido verde.

Danny siguió atacando con rayos mientras los fantasmas regresaban e influían con algunos artefactos especiales como esferas azules que electrocutaban, algunas armas lanza rayos y otros aparatos que explotaban.

En una oportunidad que Danny tuvo, golpeó muy fuerte a uno de los fantasmas enviándolo contra una pequeña colina alejándolo un poco.

El otro fantasma restante fue más astuto y golpeó a Danny en la pierna haciendo que cayera al concreto. El fantasma apareció de nuevo el collar en su mano y lo puso en el cuello de Danny electrocutándolo y retorciéndolo de dolor.

* * *

(pov de Danny)

Un fuerte dolor recorrió mi cuerpo era como si la sangre quemara por dentro, era demasiado doloroso, sentía que en cualquier momento me desvanecería, solo veía a aquel fantasma reírse gritándome cosas que yo ni siquiera podía entender gracias al dolor.

-¡perdedor!- fue una de las pocas palabras que escuche perfectamente. Al momento mi dolor se convirtió en furia, no sé de donde saque la fuerza para quitarme aquel collar, lo observe y me di cuenta que era como el que Walker controlaba a lobo.

Mis manos comenzaron a brillar y tome aquel objeto con las dos manos, hice brillar mis manos aun mas y comencé a partirlo en dos, tuve que poner mucha más fuerza hasta lograrlo, el fantasma al ver los dos pedazos del fierro en el suelo solo me miro con impresión.

Me levanté con poca fuerza, el fantasma lo notó por lo cual comenzó a atacarme de nuevo, yo logre hacer un escudo por lo cual rebotó aquel objeto que me habían lanzado ocasionando que explotara frente al fantasma.

Una cortina de humo azul cubrió aquella parte, solo pude escuchar a lo lejos.

-nos volveremos a ver Phantom-

Cuando el humo desapareció ya no había nada en aquel pedazo del parque.

* * *

(pov sam)

No puedo creer lo que había sucedido en la mañana, estuve a punto de besar a Danny y yo había evitado aquel beso, soy una estúpida, sabía que era malo hacer eso y aun lo sé, no es correcto, pero sus labios me decían lo contrario tentándome a probarlos una vez más. Y para acabarlo había salido corriendo como toda una cobarde. Ahora como se suponía que vería a Danny, ¿con la cara de vergüenza?

Total deje ese asunto para después ahora me encontraba revisando algunos libros en la biblioteca de amity park, por cierto mi favorita, suerte que aún conservaban los libros de mi última visita, hace 5 años, sonreí con amargura tras ver un montón de libros sobre la mesa esperando a que fueran leídos por mí, ¡dios creo que esto tardará horas!

* * *

-creo que ni mis mejores aliados pudieron con este trabajo- dijo aquel sombra de ojos rojos con enojo.

-no sabemos cómo pudo quitarse el collar, se suponía que eso le quitaría parte de su gran poder para continuar con tu plan- le dijo el fantasma

-créanme que ni yo tampoco lo sé, rompió el collar especial con sus propias manos, eso me enfurece pero por otra parte me alegra saber que tiene más poder de lo que pensaba- formo en sus labios una ligera sonrisa.

-suerte que pudimos tomar un poco de su poder, pronto se me ocurrirá que hacer con él- volvió a dictar la sombra ojiroja.

* * *

(pov sam)

-¡por fin!- grite al encontrar el libro que estaba buscando por horas, algunos de los presentes se me quedaron mirando y fulminándome con la mirada como diciéndome "esto es una biblioteca no un concierto de rock", solo susurre –lo siento-

Comencé a leer desde el principio aquel libro, coincidiendo en algunas cosas con la historia que me mostro Danny en la mañana, llegue a una página en donde podía verse una especie de castillo, según ahí fue oculto aquella esfera que alguna vez fue el corazón del hombre mencionado en la historia. Había algo en lo que esa imagen llamo mi atención, era tanta la similitud de aquel castillo como el de la zona fantasma en donde Danny alguna vez, por equivocación, logro que el caballero del terror saliera de aquella calabaza con espada clavada en ella.

Sonreí al encontrar lo que fuera que sea una pista, ahora sabia por lo menos en donde podía encontrar la otra pieza que conectaba con el báculo.

Fui con la bibliotecaria para que me diera una ficha de aprobación para poder llevarme el libro un par de días.

Sali de aquel lugar, afuera estaba lloviendo por lo cual guarde el libro en el bolso y asi evitar que se empapara, maldije el no tener un paraguas en el bolso eso significaría que mañana despertaría con síntomas de resfriado.

Caminaba un par de cuadras pero me detuve a lo lejos, observe con atención como paulina cruzaba una de las calles sin paraguas, eso era muy extraño, yo nunca la vi asi, sin dejar de cuidar su aparencia, su rostro y mas que nada su cabello, ahora éste estaba todo empapado, eso sí que era algo raro, la idea de que tramaba algo cruzo por mi cabeza por lo que decidí perseguirla.

Un par de cuadras más arriba se detuvo en una fábrica, al acercarme mas note que esta era la que se encontraba detrás del edificio que cayó el día en que freakshow atacó a Danny.

Un gran escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordar aquellos recuerdos.

Observe como paulina despistadamente entraba en aquella fabrica, me sorprendi, dudo que paulina trabajara ahí, eso sería de arruinarle sus "hermosas" uñas o de arruinar su "perfecta" piel, además esa fabrica mas que nada se veía abandonada ninguna luz se notaba en su interior y mucho menos humo saliendo de los faroles.

Espere un par de minutos después de que paulina hubiera ingresado a la fabrica, camine un poco sigilosa y entre en ésta, todo estaba obscuro, no percibía casi nada, me guié por un par de voces a lo largo del pasillo, lo recorrí y me detuve escondiendo detrás de una de las maquinas que utilizaban ahí.

Observé que en cierto punto cerca de mi habia un pedazo iluminado en donde se encontraba paulina, además de ella se encontraban otros fantasmas muy desconocidos para mi, al parecer hablaban con una silueta obscura entre las sombras, sus ojos rojos me atemorizaron se veían tan llenos de ¿venganza?

-paulina, tu nueva misión será continuar con la boda, pues veras que nuestro gran héroe destruyo el artefacto con el que le quitaríamos el poder, pero a cambio de eso pudimos recuperar un poco de poder y la oportunidad que tienes es que él se ponga esta argolla especialmente hecha para él, y asi podremos acabar con Daniel Phantom y esclavizar al mundo entero.- de entre las sombras vi como salía freakshow con una gran sonrisa en los labios, me atemorize "destruir a Danny Phantom, esclavizar al mundo entero" el si que necesitaba terapia.

Y si como no imaginarme de que paulina llegara a este extremo, ni siquiera ama a Danny solo finge como la maldita actriz que es. Pero se las verá conmigo si se atreve a hacerle daño a Danny, ahora sí que tengo la excusa para poder agarrarla a golpes con el odio que tanto tengo hacia ella.

Una mano se posa sobre mi hombro, -¿con que espiando a las personas?- me dijo aquel sujeto dueño de aquella mano frio.

Voltee y me encontré con Gregor bueno más bien dicho con Eliot, aquel ex novio que tuve a los 14 años quien se hacía pasar por otra persona solo para agradarme.

Me tomo del brazo bruscamente acercándome con paulina y freakshow, por más que quise salir corriendo no pude Eliot me sostenía fuertemente evitando que escapará.

-querida tanto tiempo sin verte- me dijo con cinismo freakshow, yo solo le dedique una mirada fulminante, después volteo con paulina esta solo me sonrió con indiferencia.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer paulina?, sabia que un mar de superficialidad no podía tener corazón, pero hacer esto, llegastes al extremo y cuando se entere Danny de esto créeme que te odiara mucho más de lo que piensas-

-pues créeme que eso no sucederá- dijo con un tono de suprema.

Freakshow se acerco a mi con aquella esfera roja que tanto lo habia caracterizado por hipnotizar a las personas, de repente me dio ganas de dormir y mis parpados se cerraban poco a poco viendo todo borroso.

* * *

Danny se encontraba sobre volando el cielo de amity park haciendo su típico patrullaje de noche, esta vez era mucho más difícil pues todavía se encontraba lloviendo, observo algunos fantasmas como los primeros fantasmas que atrapo en su vida, aquellos que parecían pulpos.

Estos corrieron hasta perderse en el parque, Danny observo a una persona recostada en una banca pensó en ayudarla antes de que la lluvia la empapara todavía más, al acercarse mas a la persona observo con temor que era sam, la cargo en sus brazos y trato de levantarla pero la chica no respondía además se veía mas pálida de lo normal y estaba muy fría por toda el agua de la lluvia, la cargo entre sus brazos y salió rápidamente volando del lugar.

Continuará…..


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8- memoria

Hola, gracias por los que se animan a dejar un review, espero y les este gustando la historia, bueno les deseo unas felices vacaciones de semana santa y pues que se diviertan más que todo. Hasta la próxima semana, adiós.. besos y super mega abrazos.

Danny phantom no es de mi propiedad por más que lo desee.

* * *

Capitulo 8- memoria

(sam pov)

Entreabrí los ojos pues la luz era muy cegadora, cuando por fin logre adaptarme observé confundida el lugar, vislumbre frente a la cama en donde me encontraba recostada en medio de unas sabanas azules, pude ver varios posters sobre el universo y las estrellas cosa por la cual ya me imaginaba de quién era ese dormitorio, pero mi cuestionamiento era ¿Qué estaba yo haciendo ahí?

Voltee hacia un lado descubriendo como Danny dormía tranquilamente en una silla de lado de la cama, no pude evitar sonreír, se veía tan tierno, tan pacifico.

Iba a levantarme de la cama para cerrar aquella ventana que había hecho que despertara, pero al mover uno de mis brazos observe que éste tenía varios rasguños además de una que otra venda pequeña, al parecer este movimiento despertó a Danny.

Sonrió un poco adormilado y me abrazo.

-¿sam estas bien?-

-claro, ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?- recordé los rasguños en mis brazos y me aventuré a preguntar aun muy confundida –Danny, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

Danny se separó levemente de mí con una gran interrogante en su mirada

-eso es lo que quisiera saber, ¿Qué hacías en el parque tan tarde recostada en una banca en medio de la lluvia?- me pregunto un poco enojado.

-no lo sé, no lo recuerdo- dije un poco apenada.

-sam perdóname por hablarte asi, pero es que sabes lo mucho que me importas y lo que me pasaría si algo llegase a ocurrirte- Danny al hacer esto logro tocar mi mejilla y después mi frente para tomar mi temperatura

-sam, tienes fiebre, iré a traer un par de pañuelos con agua, espera aquí- me dijo levantándose de la cama en la cual me acompañaba sentado.

-Danny no tienes que tratarme como una niña pequeña, puedo valerme de mi misma- le dije yo tratándome de levantar de la cama, Danny me detuvó.

-sam, por favor en serio no tardaré-

-está bien- dije fingiendo enojo.

-sam, no te pongas asi, sabes también que no me gusta verte enojada- solo lo ignoré jugando. –¿una sonrisa? O prefieres que…- se fue acercando hasta donde yo estaba al parecer con una sonrisa en su rostro más que nada con malicia -¡te haga cosquillas!- exclamo acercándose más a mi empezando a reir al igual que yo.

-danny basta- dije riendo mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima- sabes que la risoterapia no quita la fiebre ¿verdad?- le dije cuando había terminado con su "ataque" hacia mí.

-no, pero hace pasar un buen momento- me dijo con su gran sonrisa por lo cual le devolví el gesto.

-te vez más linda cuando sonríes- cada vez se acercaba mas a mí, mirándome con esos ojos azules tan hipnotizantes.

Cerré mis ojos por instinto, dándole a entender que aceptaría su caricia, esa caricia tan deseada por mí desde que habia llegado a amity park, en pocos segundos sentí sus cálidos labios sobre los míos dando un suave movimiento no tardé en corresponderle haciendo cada movimiento mas rápido y mas apasionado, dándonos aquello que se había ausentado por 5 años y ahora regresaba poco a poco de nuevo.

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire abrí los ojos y pude notar en la mirada de Danny algo que desde que llegue de nuevo aquí no había podido encontrar en su mirar, amor, creo que esa era la palabra perfecta para describirlo.

-sam lo siento no debí bes…- ni siquiera lo deje hablar pues puse mi dedo en sus labios y le dije –solo no digas nada-

Y asi quedamos en un incomodo silencioso hasta que Danny habló, por su tono de voz diría que estaba nervioso –iré por los pañuelos que te dije-

Yo asentí, él me sonrió y salió de la habitación.

* * *

-veamos que tanto traía en su bolso esa perdedora- paulina abrió el bolso sacando algunas cosas, dentro encontró un libro que le llamo mucho la atención, lo comenzó a leer, algo muy inusual en ella –esto nos servirá- dijo con una sonrisa como si hubiera aprobado con un 10 en matematicas.

Tomo su celular, busco en su lista de contactos y seleccionó un número el cual no venía con un nombre registrado, espero a que la persona contestara.

-freakshow, tengo buenas noticias, encontré algo que nos podría ser útil para encontrarla-

* * *

-hola jazz, buenos días ryan, buenos días jazy- dijo lo ultimo acercándose a la pequeña que estaba sentada en una silla especial para niños y la tomo entre sus brazos

-buenos días Danny- dijeron jazz y su esposo al unisonó-

-¿y nuestros padres?- pregunto Danny.

-salieron, ya sabes negocios- rio jazz –oye por cierto ¿sam ya despertó?-

-si pero aun tiene fiebre- dijo Danny preocupado.

-no te desanimes hermanito, veras que se le pasara rápido la fiebre, en un momento subo con sus desayunos-

-si jazz gracias, buenos nos vemos más tarde aun tengo que encontrar unos pañuelos- dijo Danny haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-adios- dijo ryan respondiéndole al gesto.

* * *

-danny, por favor déjame hacerlo yo- dijo Sam a Danny quitándole un trapo de las manos.

-está bien tu ganas sam- dijo Danny.

-sam, que tanto recuerdas del dia de ayer, ¿alguna cosa del porque estabas en el parque?-

-emm, bueno fui a la biblioteca para buscar el libro que te habia dicho horas antes en el parque, lo encontré y lo metí en el bolso para que no se mojará, camine hacia mi casa pero me detuve observando algo o alguien solo que no logro recordar, después de ahí viene la obscuridad y nada mas, y luego desperté aquí con algunos raspones en mis brazos y fiebre debido a la mojada de ayer-

-¿y tu bolso?-

-no lo se, lo mas seguro es que se haiga quedado tirado en el parque, pero aun asi recuerdo muy bien la información, creo que encontré alguna pista del lugar en el que esta la joya o gema que componía al baculo.- en esto sam se habia sentado en la cama a un lado de Danny.

-dime-

-creo que está en la zona fantasma, en el castillo del caballero del terror-

-tendré que averiguar yendo ahí mas tarde-

-buenos días sam- se oyó a jazz mientras esta abría la puerta.

-buenos días jazz-

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto la chica peli naranja dejando en un pequeña repisa una bandeja con platos.

-si, aun me duele un poco la cabeza pero nada grave-

-esta bien ojala te recuperes pronto, les traje su almuerzo y si necesitan algo háganmelo saber- dijo la chica de pelo naranja saliendo.

-¿Quién crees que esté involucrado en todo esto?- pregunto Sam a Danny.

-no lo sé, pero algo me dice que Walker está detrás de todo esto- dijo analizando cada palabra.

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-ayer después de que tú te hubieras ido del parque aparecieron unos fantasmas, nunca los había visto pero tenían algo conocido entre sus manos, ¿recuerdas el collar que Walker utilizaba para chantajear a lobo?- sam asintió – bueno ellos tenían uno parecido, trataron de ponérmelo y lo lograron, sentía mucho dolor y cada vez más me sentía débil, no se cómo logre quitármelo y romperlo en dos-

-sería mejor que te acompañáramos Tucker y yo a la zona fantasma, no quiero que algo malo te pase-

-descuida sam, nadie vence al gran héroe de amity park- Danny lo dijo en sentido de broma.

-si lo que usted diga señor héroe- el sarcasmo de sam se hizo presente.

* * *

-encontre esto en su bolsa, creo que esto nos podría guiar al escondite de la piedra-

-buen hecho paulina, creo que esta vez si has usado tu cerebro para un bien-

-en serio- dijo ella muy emocionada.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 –En busca de la esfera parte 1

hola, si se que ha pasado una eternidad (para mí lo es) desde que no continuo con este fic y tengo una escusa, "mis hermanos" bueno de ahora en adelante tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos desde que llego de la secundaria hasta que llega mi mom de trabajar, además de que son muy fastidiosos y me vuelven loca. Pero espero que de ahora en adelante pueda tomar mas tiempo para escribir y la verdad es que he estado como 2 semanas creando este capítulo pero no podía acabarlo me faltaba inspiración, y la inspiración me llego escuchando la mayoría de las canciones de the rasmus que me hicieron ponerme las pilas y pues aquí estoy. Este capítulo lo hice más largo de lo normal por aquella ausencia. Bueno los dejo y espero que lo lean, adiós.

Danny phantom no me pertenece, su gran y estupendo creador es Butch Hartman.

Capitulo 9 –En busca de la esfera parte 1

* * *

-aun no logro entender por qué escogí acompañarlos a ustedes en vez de disfrutar la tarde a solas con valerie - refunfuño Tucker cruzándose de brazos y fijando su vista hacia delante del cristal observando el exterior verdoso con algunas rocas flotantes.

-solo hazlo por los viejos tiempos o es acaso que ya los olvidaste- Danny había volteado hacia él arqueando una ceja mientras que sam seguía conduciendo la nave Fenton, Tucker solo le respondió un poco avergonzado negando con la cabeza.

-detente- dijo con voz normal el ojiazul a la chica que se encontraba conduciendo, ella se detuvo con una interrogante en su rostro–aquí se quedaran a vigilar el lugar, si algo sucede nos comunicaremos, ¿entendido?- el chico les entrego un comunicador a ambos.

-Pero Danny…- esta vez la chica se había levantado de su asiento con la intensión de impedir que el chico saliera de la nave solo.

-estaré bien Sam- interrumpió el pelinegro, ella solo asintió aun con un poco de preocupación en su cara y se sentó de nuevo en el asiento del conductor.

-bueno, tengo que irme, Tucker no olvides activar la invisibilidad de la nave, si sucede cualquier cosa comuníquense- dicho esto se transformó y salió volando de la nave alejándose poco a poco de ellos.

* * *

( Danny)

Salí de la nave, me aseguré muy bien de que ningún fantasma pudiera encontrarla escondiéndola entre algunas rocas pero sin quitarles de vista el castillo, activé la invisibilidad en ella para estar más seguro, antes de salir les di a los chicos comunicadores y otros aparatos para defenderse por si teníamos compañía.

Volé hacia el castillo del caballero del terror, la verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba este lugar, me sorprende lo mucho que ha cambiado, ahora se ve más viejo, lúgubre y terrorífico.

Llegué volando hacia la entrada principal adentrándome con cuidado entre los pasillos, de sorpresa salieron dos cuchillas que me pasaron rozando por los costados, me maldije mentalmente por no haber recordado aquellas trampas, sin pensarlo dos veces me transforme en mi lado humano sabiendo que ninguna trampa me dañaría.

Después de haber pasado las trampas llegué a una habitación alumbrada con algunas antorchas, el espacio de la habitación era grande y largo, la decoración era una vista de la edad media.

Uno de los extremos daba paso a dos largos y estrechos pasillos laterales, éstos eran alumbrados por candelabros y sus paredes eran de un color gris muy opaco y triste.

* * *

-Tucker, ¡mira allá!- Sam se había levantado del asiento del conductor apuntando con su dedo a unos fantasmas cerca del castillo.

-¿crees que tengan la intención de entrar al castillo?- preguntó Tucker aún con la mirada en los fantasmas.

-tenemos que avisarle a Danny- Sam dijo después de haber rodado los ojos y hacer de lado el comentario de tucker, saco su comunicador pero antes de que lo encendiera alguien se lo quito de las manos.

-creo que eso no sucederá- una voz misteriosa retumbó en el oído de sam, ésta instintivamente volteó hacia donde provenía esa voz y observó el comunicador flotando para luego ver como un fantasma se hacía visible.

Su piel era de un color azulado, llevaba como vestimenta un traje totalmente negro compuesto por unos pantalones y una chaqueta mientras que en su cabeza llevaba una especie de gorro. Sus ojos eran grandes de un color azul obscuro casi negro.

Sam trató de alejarse del fantasma pero al avanzar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás topó con algo, ella creyó que había llegado a uno de los extremos de la nave pero se equivocó, detrás de ella se encontraba un fantasma muy similar al primero, éste tomo a Sam de los hombros impidiendo que corriera.

-¡suéltame!- sam trataba de zafarse de aquel fantasma.

-¡sam agáchate!- al escuchar, la gótica de inmediato se agachó esquivando un rayo de ectoplasma que fue lanzado por un arma sujetada por Tucker.

El fantasma cayó de espaldas hacia el piso de la nave, sam se alejo de ahí tomando una arma de las que le había sido otorgada por su amigo. Se puso a un costado del chico de anteojos con una ecto-pistola apuntándoles a los dos entes, uno aun seguía en el suelo y el otro solo sonreía.

* * *

(pov sam)

Seguía viendo a aquel fantasma que aun seguía de pie, su mirada nos penetraba a mí y a Tucker, sus ojos eran tan obscuros que me hacía sentir escalofríos, a decir verdad me había olvidado de lo tenebroso que podían ser algunos fantasmas.

Aun sostenía el arma en mis manos, él no dejaba de mirarme fijamente ni yo a él, ese mirar me recordaba algo como si ya hubiese visto a ese fantasma antes.

-sam, ¿te encuentras bien?- Tucker me preguntó en voz baja, yo solo asentí sin dejar de mirar al fantasma.

-¿con que tú nombre era sam?- dijo el fantasma dirigiéndose a mí, Tucker volteo su vista hacia el fantasma de pie.

-d-d-disculpa- estaba confundida, ¿acaso si me conocía?

Al parecer la cara que puse le divirtió pues sonrió mas, se acerco a mí con paso lento, mis piernas no respondían por más que mandaba señales a mi cerebro para que avanzaran estas no se movieron.

Mire de reojo a Tucker, el estaba muy ocupado peleando con el otro fantasma a quien minutos antes había disparado.

Mis ojos se concentraron en el fantasma a centímetros de mi, el seguía con esa sonrisa estúpida pero que a la vez atemorizaba, sus ojos estaban clavados en mí con ese toque de malicia y de diversión combinadas.

El aún estaba ahí sin moverse solo observándome como si fuera su presa que tanto anhelaba cazar, mi cuerpo apenas podía sostenerse pero no sé porque aun seguía con el arma apuntando, me sentía como si estuviera congelada sin poder moverme a ningún ángulo.

Un intenso dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mi haciéndome caer de rodillas frotándome las sienes, cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de que el dolor acabara pero se intensificó mas.

Imágenes aparecieron en mi conciencia, imágenes de lo que podría ser un recuerdo pero en éste solo se podía observar obscuridad, algunas sombras comenzaron a aparecer, sus miradas eran de diversión y sus sonrisas demoniacas, yo solo sentía ahí presente que alguien me tomaba con sus brazos impidiendo moverme totalmente, de pronto el sonido se hizo presente con algunas carcajadas, mi mirada se fue apagando pues me sentía mareada pero alcance a notar de entre varias sombras a aquel fantasma que en este momento se encontraba frente de mi, sonriendo como lo hacía ahora.

El dolor cesó y abrí mis ojos rápidamente, estaba sudando y respirando a bocanadas, subí un poco mi mirada hacia el frente y pude observar los pies del fantasma, ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para levantarme aquel dolor si que me habia dejado fuera de combate, por asi decirlo.

* * *

(Danny)

Comencé a caminar a lo largo del pasillo derecho, entre mas lo recorría la luz se escaseaba por cada rincón, algunas de las paredes que podía percibir estaban cubiertas por telarañas, éste pasillo doblaba en varias esquinas por lo cual seguí el camino hasta donde llegara, cada vez se me hacia mas difícil concentrarme en la pequeña luz pues la obscuridad llenaba el espacio siguiente.

Camine así por unos 15 minutos, parecía que era un laberinto en el cual volvía al mismo lugar del comienzo, me detuve a descansar y me recargé en una de las paredes.

Suspire un poco puesto que si me había cansado por recorrer aquellos pasillos, sentí mi cuerpo caerse hacia atrás chocando dolorosamente en los finos escalones, cuando logre levantarme observe como aquella pared en la que antes había estado recargado se convirtió en una puerta con pasadizo secreto.

Aquellas escaleras daban hacia abajo pero no había siquiera un poco de luz para guiarme, mis instintos me decían que siguiera camino abajo pero esa obscuridad me daba mala espina.

Forme un rayo de luz verde en mi mano para alumbrar un poco el lugar, claro sin transformarme en fantasma no quiero arriesgarme a mas trampas y salir herido.

Baje con poca seguridad mirando a los costados sin perder algo extraño de vista.

Al final de las escaleras llegue a otra "recamara" extraña, en el suelo había regadas muchas espadas, coronas, armaduras y cosas como esas.

Me detuve y tome mi comunicador en la mano que tenia libre, desde hace ya un rato que me había preocupado por los chicos, no habían llamado ni una sola vez, presione el botón rojo -Sam, Tucker, ¿están bien?- pregunté pero nada, ni siquiera algún sonido salía del comunicador, intente de nuevo –tucker, sam ¿están ahí?-

Me preocupe más de lo que ya estaba, el solo pensar que les había pasado algo me hacía sentir mal, sabía que era mala idea traerlos y arriesgarlos así.

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y una luz azulada inundó una gran parte de la habitación, apenas tuve tiempo de taparme los ojos con el antebrazo pues si que cegaba, de un momento a otro la intensidad de la luz fue bajando, quite mi brazo de la cara y observe una pequeña caja de cristal y dentro de ella se encontraba una esfera que seguía brillando en un color azul cielo como el de mis ojos.

-la encontré- susurre con asombro acercándome más a la caja de cristal.

Sentí un dolor en el costado derecho, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba del otro lado de la habitación encima de algunas armaduras, me levanté rápido y vi como un fantasma se acercaba lentamente a mí, para cuando la luz lo alumbró un poco más noté que era uno de esos fantasmas con los que había tenido una batalla esta mañana en el parque.

-te dije que nos volveríamos a ver- me dijo el fantasma mirándome de manera extraña formando en sus manos dos esferas ectoplasmicas.

* * *

(Tucker)

Mi comunicador empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, era la voz de Danny preguntándonos que si nos encontrábamos bien y a decir verdad nos encontrábamos en todo lo contrario, no pude responderle pues aquel fantasma seguía luchando contra mí, si que se había enfurecido conmigo por haberle disparado.

¿y sam? Sam seguía de rodillas en el piso respirando agitadamente, por más que quería ayudarla no podía, el fantasma contra el que luchaba no me dejaba de atacar con ecto-rayos.

Lo que me había sorprendido es que ese fantasma de alguna u otra manera conocía a sam, pues cuando dije su nombre éste lo repitió refiriéndose a ella con la frase: -¿con que ese era tú nombre?-

Un rayo que no pude evitar me lanzo al extremo de la nave, el impacto dolió como si mis huesos se hubieran roto, grite con dolor esto hizo que sam reaccionara y volteara hacia mí, su cara era indescifrable, era como una fusión de dolor, tristeza y asombro.

-tu-tucker- susurró tartamudeando mi nombre. Observó con furia a mi contrincante quien se acercaba amenazadoramente a mí, vi como suspiró con pesadez y tomó en un acto rápido su arma que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Y sin más rodeos disparó acertándole al fantasma quien cayó de nuevo frente a mí.

Sam apuntó de nuevo al fantasma que estaba de pie cerca de ella, éste aun seguía sonriendo de manera maniaca, me recordaba al viejo vlad. Poco a poco y sin quitar el arma hacia el fantasma se levantó del piso y corrió hacia mí auxiliándome.

-¿estás bien?- me preguntó ayudándome a parar.

-si, con un poco de dolor pero estaré bien- dije pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros como apoyo para caminar.

Ella me llevó hacia el asiento del conductor, yo veía con confusión a aquel fantasma, mi cuestión era el por qué no nos atacaba, solo se nos quedaba mirando con esa sonrisa, tal vez tenía un plan para nosotros.

-¿crees que con eso nos detendrás?- le dijo principalmente a Sam quien seguía apuntándole con una mano y con la otra había tomado, sin que el fantasma se percatara, el termo fenton, se veía oxidado pero aun seguía funcionando.

Recordé, en algunas batallas que pude presenciar de Danny, el nuevo y mejorado termo fenton, sus padres sobre todo su madre lo habían inventado para su uso más práctico además de que era más pequeño y se ahorraba el trabajo de tener que ir hasta el portal para dejar salir a los fantasmas atrapados.

-no, ¡pero con esto sí!- en ese momento uso el termo absorbiendo el fantasma al igual que lo hizo con el que estaba tirado en el suelo.

-tucker, ¿crees que puedes conducir?-me preguntó sentándose en el asiento del copiloto, yo moví la cabeza asintiendo, ella sonrió.

-vamos tenemos que encontrar a Danny, no dudo que aquellos fantasmas restantes lo estén buscando dentro del castillo- dijo de nuevo dejando en un lugar seguro el termo.

-espera, primero tenemos que avisarle de los fantasmas, tal vez ellos lo encuentren primero que nosotros- dije recordando mi comunicador y sacándolo de mi bolsillo.

Lo encendí y trate de contactarlo pero no respondía, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde y los fantasmas estaban con él.

-vamos, tenemos que ayudarlo-me dijo Sam sentándose de nuevo en el asiento con preocupación, creo que nunca cambiara su forma de preocuparse de los demás en especial de Danny.

Encendí la nave y la dirigí hasta llegar al castillo, entramos aun con la invisibilidad puesta para que por lo menos despistáramos las cosas.

Recorrimos el lugar espeluznante, había muchas telarañas en las paredes, de improviso dos cuchillas salieron en nuestra dirección traspasando la nave, sam había ahogado un pequeño grito además de que cerró los ojos.

-sam, recuerda, nosotros somos los fantasmas aquí- le recordé para tranquilizarla.

-cierto, creo que la memoria ya me está fallando- dijo en un susurro con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-sam, ¿qué paso con ese fantasma? ¿Por qué caíste de rodillas frente a él?-le pregunte, tenía que saber que le había pasado.

-no lo sé, me empecé a sentir mareada y caí- dijo mirando hacia adelante.

-tal vez será que estas embarazada- le dije tratando de sacarle una sonrisa y lo logre.

-¡tucker!- rió por lo bajo –estoy hablando enserio -dijo regañandome.

-yo también estoy hablando enserio, verdad que si pequeño sobrinito- le dije mirando su vientre con cara burlona.

-¡tucker!- esta vez gritó –¡no estoy embarazada!- yo comencé a reír al igual que ella, me agradaba pasar estos momentos así como en los viejos tiempos.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10- En busca de la esfera parte 2

**Danny phantom no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 10- En busca de la esfera parte 2

(Danny)

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver Phantom- dijo sonriéndome de manera sínica, cada vez acercándose más a mí.

-cuando me lo dijiste no pensé que te referirías a 4 horas después- dije con voz fría levantándome del suelo. Cuando logre hacerlo sentí un agudo dolor en mi brazo izquierdo debajo del hombro, lleve mi mano derecha hacia la parte adolorida y levante un poco la tela de mi camiseta.

No podía ver con exactitud lo que había pasado en mi brazo ya que estaba muy lejos de aquella pequeña esfera que muy apenas seguía alumbrando la gran habitación. Decidí que la mejor idea en ese momento seria explorar con mi mano la parte baja de mi hombro en donde podía sentir ese líquido caliente bajando por cada uno de mis poros corporales haciéndome temblar por dentro.

Examiné más a fondo tratando de no lastimarme tanto, al instante sentí como la parte puntiaguda de un objeto se encontraba encarnada a mi brazo. Pensé, al sentir con más claridad el objeto, que este tenía un grosor delgado pero era demasiado largo pues sentía como en cada movimiento se retorcía entre mis músculos causando mucho dolor.

No perdí más tiempo, tome el extremo del objeto y entre dientes lo saque tan rápido como fuese posible resistiendo aquel dolor proveniente desde adentro mientras un tipo de navaja se movía bruscamente cortando mi piel al leve rozamiento. Cuando saque la pequeña navaja mi cuerpo dio un gran suspiro de alivio, observe desde cerca el objeto, este se cubría por una capa de sangre en su exterior, claro obviamente mía, éste era de metal lo bastante delgado y pequeño como para esconderlo en cualquier parte y luego darle una gran sorpresa al adversario cortando el cuello o cualquier parte del cuerpo debilitándolo, era casi similar a un bisturí.

Me volví hacia el frente observando como el fantasma ni siquiera se había movido de aquel lugar, solo se encontraba con esa sonrisa burlona en medio de la obscuridad. Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia mí de manera seria solo que reprimiendo aquella curva silenciosa que sus labios dejaban a la vista. Detuvo su caminar como a dos metros frente a mí, mirándome fijamente con esos dos grandes ojos azules obscuros, su mirada cambio rápidamente de lugar inspeccionándome de arriba abajo con sus ojos centrándose de nuevo en mi rostro.

-¿Qué acaso vas a dejar vencerte tan fácilmente?- dijo con esa sonrisa torcida haciendo referencia a mi forma humana. Apreté levemente mis puños cuidando no lastimar mi brazo del cual aun brotaba sangre rápidamente manchando con pequeñas gotas el suelo del lugar.

-¿Qué, no me vayas a decir ahora que le temes a los humanos?- dije con cierto tono de burla cruzando mis brazos por encima de mi pecho presionando con mi mano derecha la herida tratando de detener la salida del liquido color escarlata.

-¿Acaso estas bromeando?- me dijo con cierta ironía – si quiero que luches en tu forma fantasmal es para que no haiga desventajas entre nosotros, además quiero disfrutar lentamente como te hago sufrir rompiendo cada uno de tus huesos hasta verte morir en un rio de lagrimas y… de sangre, por supuesto- movió sus manos formándolas en puños frente a mí produciendo un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda.

-Eso es lo que crees- trate de sonar firme pero aquellas imágenes de huesos rotos y sangre por doquier no dejaban de pasar por mi mente poniéndome nervioso y atemorizándome con aquello de la muerte. Pero quien soy, vuelvo a preguntarme, yo solía ser aquel chico valiente de 14 años, curioso y despistado como siempre y ahora solo veo aquella sombra que opaca mi verdadera personalidad, esa que aquella se volvió grisácea desde aquel día que Sam se había ido de mi lado y aun que dijeran que solo tenía 16 años de verdad me dolió que se alejara.

Me había afectado tanto que solo me encontraba deprimido en mi cuarto sollozando a escondidas y culpándome de la decisión de los padres de sam, me había vuelto un perezoso en mi faceta de héroe dejando de lado la seguridad de los habitantes de amity park. Había durado así un par de semanas con ese ánimo hasta que mi hermana comenzó a obligarme a salir, Tucker hacia lo mismo llevándome a lugares alegres y salir entre amigos con valerie, él y jazz.

Pasaron los meses y ellos pensaron que su plan había funcionado, mi actitud se había recuperado poco a poco levantándose de entre el suelo pero a paso muy lento, sonreía y actuaba frente a ellos como si sam no se hubiera ido pero como lo he dicho solo era una simple actuación un gran disfraz que escondía al verdadero Danny de ese entonces, el chico que había perdido una parte de su corazón y por más que lo intentara no podría recuperarse si aquel hueco no era llenado de nuevo por la misma persona que se lo llevo. Esa persona era sam, mi sam, ella era la mejor amiga que pude tener en toda la vida que llevaba y fue la primera mujer que ame alocadamente.

Me di cuenta que el pensarla solo me hacía más daño del que ya sentía, opte dolorosamente por olvidarla, algo que no me fue nada fácil, poco a poco el sentimiento de tristeza y de culpa desaparecían y yo de terco en tratar de olvidarme de ella acepte una relación con paulina, aquella chica de la cual estaba enamorado a mis 14 años por su belleza y que sam siempre odio por ser una persona superficial sin importar en el mas mínimo aspecto los sentimientos de los demás. Pero desde que paso lo de mi bajo autoestima ni siquiera pensaba en las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar con mis acciones, deje de pensar en el futuro solo por vivir siempre aferrado en el presente con esa idea de que sam nunca volvería o que conocería a otra persona que la hiciera feliz sin ningún peligro de que le hiciesen daño.

Ella me mandaba correos, videochat, llamadas pero yo simplemente le hablaba de mal manera, a veces la ignoraba o me refería con voz cortante, delante de la pantalla podía ver su expresión y me dolía verla así, pero sabía que era necesario para alejarla más de mi y poder estar más tranquilo de que ella estaría segura y feliz sin mí.

Y así fue, me convencí de que sam era parte del pasado y la deje atrás, eso era lo que yo creía, pero no, en ese pequeño hueco de mi corazón había quedado escondido profundamente aquel sentimiento de amor, de cariño que sentía por ella esperando que alguna vez fuese reactivado; y así fue, aquella vez en el aeropuerto, cuando la vi nuevamente, ese cabello ahora diferente pero que siempre le había asentado bien, esos hermosos ojos purpuras en los cual podía perderme en una historia de amor que se repetía cada vez que los veía, esos deliciosos labios que muchas veces había probado y disfrutado tanto de su sabor.

Ese sentimiento volvió a surgir y con mucho mas efecto al momento de abrazarla, sentir de nuevo su aroma a vainilla y el calor de su cuerpo, ese día sonreí, no mi sonrisa fingida que siempre tuve durante el tiempo atrás, era la sonrisa que me indicaba que todo estaba bien, que no había por que preocuparme.

No sabía porque aun actuaba así, tan temeroso, inseguro, en pocas palabras frágil, ver ese fantasma me hace pensar mucho en aquellas palabras que dijo, en especial "morir" y "sufrir", palabras que tal vez ya estuve a punto de experimentar antes. Por extraño que parezca algo de ese fantasma me daba la sensación de que tendríamos más encuentros entre nosotros cada vez más peligrosos y que involucrarían a mis seres queridos.

-deja ya de pensar phantom y comencemos de una buena vez- él dijo sacándome de los pensamientos creando una llamarada verde en su mano.

Di dos pasos atrás transformándome al instante en fantasma y produciendo plasma también en mi mano. Corrí en dirección hacia él soltando una ecto-esfera antes de golpearlo con mi otro puño. El solo creó un escudo verde esquivando mi ataque para después hacer un rápido movimiento para golpearme y lanzarme hacia el piso.

Me levante rápido tomando fuerzas para volar hacia el estrellándolo contra la pared y golpeándolo como pudiese. Me aleje un poco respirando jadeante mientras veía con un poco de orgullo como el fantasma de traje negro estaba de rodillas en el piso.

Recupere el aliento y cuando me disponía a golpearlo en el rostro, justo antes de tocarlo, desapareció, mi puño había impactado en el piso dejando algunas grietas en el. Volteé a ambos lados buscando desesperadamente al fantasma, la idea de voltear hacia atrás se hizo presente pero era demasiado tarde, sus brazos tomaban fuertemente mi cuello dejándome inmóvil.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- dije jadeante tratando de respirar, tenía que zafarme de él antes de que me rompiera el cuello así que comencé a distraerlo mientras ideaba un plan.

-Por la misma razón por la cual tu estas aquí- me dijo fríamente apretando mas fuerte mi cuello.

-¿Quién te mandó o es acaso que trabajas solo?- le pregunte haciendo más tiempo.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu amiguita gótica?- "Sam" fue lo único que pensé, acaso este tipo le había hecho algo, ni siquiera había pasado una semana y ya había puesto en peligro a sam con aquello de los fantasmas, es por esa razón que quería alejarla, para que estuviera segura sin el peligro de los fantasmas y sin el peligro… de mí.

Mis ojos se volvieron azules y comencé a utilizar mis poderes de hielo congelándonos a mí y al fantasma para luego hacer explotar la fina capa transparente que nos rodeaba lanzándolo a él lejos y yo con los puños levantados hacia los lados.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a sam o te juro que…-

-¿Qué, vas a matarme? Niño soy un fantasma, yo no le temo ya a la muerte- me había interrumpido con aquella voz de burla, ¿niño? Como se atrevía a decirme niño, tengo 21 años, he madurado, eso creo pero yo ya no sigo siendo un niño.

No sabía que responderle, era verdad, es un fantasma, como podría matarlo si ya está muerto. Esta era una pregunta que nunca había cruzado por mi mente. Como matar a alguien que ya está muerto, ¿lo derrotaría y nada más? Esperando a que algún día vuelva a aparecer o lo encerraría en un termo como a Dan.

Continuará…

Bueno ojala les haiga gustado este capítulo, capitulo 10 no lo puedo creer pero aun falta más de la historia, trate de explicar algunas cosas del pasado como por ejemplo el cómo se sintió Danny cuando perdió a sam, de ahora en adelante tratare de hacer el escrito más largo. si hay alguien que lo haiga leído díganme que les pareció por medio de un review o PM, sus comentarios me alegran la vida enserio !:3 y perdonen la tardanza esta vez no tengo excusas. Bueno adiós y cuídense! Felices vacaciones de verano:D


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11- Enemigos.

-Debería darte las gracias Sam, si no fuera por ti no estuviésemos aquí perdidos- dijo Tucker con sarcasmo.

-¿Tenias una idea mejor?- contesto de golpe la chica pelinegra con cara de fastidio.

-La próxima vez que digas "vaya, hay que salir de la nave para encontrar mejor a Danny y así poder despistar mejor a los fantasmas enemigos", recuérdame decirte que no-

Sam rodó los ojos –cállate y ayúdame a buscar la salida- dijo caminando por los amplios pasillos de lo que parecía ser una vieja biblioteca en ruinas, los estantes de madera contenían uno que otro libro rodeados por una gruesa capa de polvo.

Siguieron caminando mientras daban vistazos por cada estrecho pasillo que conectaba con los libreros, tan altos como de 10 metros de altura, esperando encontrar alguna puerta u otro pasadizo con escaleras.

-¿Has tratado de contactar de nuevo con Danny?- preguntó Sam mientras retiraba con sus pies un par de pergaminos rotos y maltratados regados a lo largo de su camino.

-He tratado pero esto es demasiado raro, ninguno de los dos comunicadores tienen señal desde que entramos a este cuarto, ni siquiera mi PDA, además de el hecho de que ya no podemos atravesar las paredes de toda esta área, tal vez tengan un hechizo o algo asi-

-Algo me recuerda al castillo del príncipe Aragón- Sam dijo recordando malos momentos, de repente miro a Tucker con la impresión de haber descubierto algo pero conservando su toque de seriedad –y si el príncipe Aragón está detrás de esto, tal vez él mando a aquellos fantasmas de piel azul a conseguir la esfera-

-Tienes razón, pero aun no estoy muy seguro de que ganará con tenerla, más poder pero ¿para qué?, además según la historia que encontré dice que la esfera va absorbiendo la energía vital hasta dejarte sin ella- Tucker recordó aquella vez en la que tomaba una taza de café a media noche frente a su computador buscando información.

-Sí, pero en todo caso él es un fantasma, es imposible que tenga energía vital lo que supongo seria es que la esfera solo sirve a los fantasmas sin hacerles daño- dijo la chica de ojos violáceos que se había detenido a observar de cerca un par de espadas colgadas a lo ancho de un muro café, gemelas supuso ya que eran idénticas, paso sus dedos cuidadosamente por las hojas filosas de éstas observando el reflejo que de ellas emanaba; Parte de su cuchilla tenia grabado letras o símbolos indescifrables para la chica pelinegra, y en su mango pequeñas figurillas esculpidas en forma de enredaderas.

-¿Sam estas bien?- preguntó su amigo moreno de anteojos, para Sam era difícil reconocerlo a como era antes pues si que había cambiado mucho, era un poco más alto que ella, ya no llevaba su boina roja que lo caracterizaba siempre ahora solo era su cabello libre de cualquier prenda y corto, su ropa era algo similar: camiseta amarillo claro con los bordes negros y pantalones verdes obscuros, además que se notaba que había hecho algo de ejercicio en todo ese tiempo pues se veían músculos sobresalientes en sus brazos.

-Sí, estoy bien, es solo que no logro averiguar cuál es el origen de estos símbo…- fue interrumpida por un golpe que resonó en todas las esquinas de la gran biblioteca haciendo crujir la madera de algunos estantes demasiado viejos, después siguió otro un poco más fuerte que el primero el cual pudo llegar a tumbar varios candelabros y libros que resonaron en un fuerte estruendo. Tucker y Sam solo se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué…- alcanzó a decir Tucker pero antes de que terminara su oración, frente a ellos, algo salió impactado desde el suelo hasta el techo empujándolos hacia atrás involuntariamente dejando un gran cráter y polvo esparciéndose por todas partes sin dejarlos ver con claridad.

Oyeron varios golpes más y el polvo se esfumó dejando ver como unas figuras en el aire peleaban entre sí, desconcertados, Tucker y Sam prepararon sus armas anti-fantasmas poniéndose listos por si algo les atacaba.

Sam traía puesto el deflector Fenton y una muñequera lanza rayos, Tucker por su parte traía un arma más grande que la muñequera de Sam también lanzadora de rayos ectoplasmicos y un termo actualizado. Habían conseguidos esos objetos en una de las gavetas en el interior de la nave después de que los fantasmas aparecieran en ella, a excepción del termo las demás armas eran algo antiguas respecto a los nuevos diseños de los Fenton.

Ambos apuntaron hacia los sujetos que sobrevolaban y a la vez derrumbaban algunos libreros dejando un gran desastre de tierra–Espera Tucker, no dispares, uno de ellos es Danny- se detuvo Sam antes de haber disparado al reconocer al chico, bajo el arma y corrió hacia donde el aludido peleaba con aquel fantasma de piel celeste.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Sam?- ella se detuvo de golpe al escuchar una voz fría y áspera como solían ser el de aquellos fantasmas dementes, volvió su mirada hacia su lado derecho observando sin ninguna emoción al fantasma de brazos cruzados y mirada seria, era el mismo fantasma que la había dejado como en un trance frente a Tucker, su piel pálida y esos enormes ojos azul obscuridad que siempre la tenían en la mira no mostraban otra expresión que seriedad absoluta, "calculador" fue la palabra con la cual Sam describiría perfectamente al fantasma.

-Vamos, no me digas que me tienes miedo… ¿o sí?- dijo curvando un poco su boca.

Vaciló un poco pero después de todo lo miro a los ojos fijamente y con voz firme respondió -Yo no te tengo miedo- hizo una pausa frunciendo el ceño -Ni siquiera sé quién demonios eres-

-Oh disculpa- dijo fingiendo su voz la cual realzaba un tono de burla -Había olvidado las costumbres de tu mundo, bueno, ¿quieres primero que te invite un café o tal vez un helado para poder presentarme formalmente contigo?-Sam lo fulminó con la mirada y él solo rió, tomo de nuevo su perfil de seriedad y continuó –Soy Vershik, un gusto en conocerte, Samantha- hizo una caravana frente a ella sonriendo de forma empalagadora.

-Pues no comparto el mismo sentimiento- dijo Sam apuntando su muñequera hacia él.

-Crees que con esos juguetitos podrán detenernos- la chica observó como a su alrededor aparecían distintos fantasmas en cualquier lado de la biblioteca, algunos tenían la piel verdosa, otros rojiza o grisácea, atuendos en su mayoría negros y algunos otros azules; Todos tenían algo en particular: los mismos ojos, el mismo mirar y la forma en la cual transmiten sentimientos no deseados, eran grandes y totalmente azul obscuro como el de una botella de vidrio sin dejar ver otro color, pero lo extraño para Sam era que el fantasma que se encontraba frente a ella tenía algo diferente en ellos, es como si tuviesen una clase de brillo propio, algo que indicaba como si la botella estuviese a la luz de la luna frente a un mar compartiendo el mismo color y reflejo.

Aparentemente eran como aproximadamente 8 sujetos esperando para atacar a los dos jóvenes quienes aun no entraban a la realidad de donde se encontraban y de quien estaban rodeados.

Danny por su parte seguía luchando contra aquel fantasma que lo había retado muchos minutos antes abajo en aquella habitación donde se encontraba la esfera. Ambos se veían lastimados en especial Daniel, trozos rasgados de su traje de fantasma se encontraban en el suelo consumiéndose por las pequeñas llamas azuladas provenientes de su enemigo, en su cara había distintos golpes no tan marcados pero lo que sobresalían eran las pequeñas cortadas rojas en su frente y cuello.

Lanzaba estacas de hielo mientras volaba con dificultad tratando de esquivar los ecto-rayos de su oponente. Había podido darle con unas cuantas en el torso dejándolo clavado de su traje en una de las paredes frontales pero sin poder darse cuenta de ello, el fantasma sonriendo pero a la vez moviéndose desesperadamente para salir de esos amarres había lanzado una esfera mucho más grande que le dio en el estómago a Danny haciéndolo caer hasta el suelo golpeándose la espalda.

* * *

**( Pov Danny)**

Abrí los ojos pesadamente mientras sentía como mi espalda se retorcía de dolor, veía el techo perplejo mientras trataba de recuperar fuerzas, moví mis manos y las recargué sobre el suelo presionando y abalanzándome hacia delante lográndome sentar. Cerré los ojos soltando un grito ahogado al tratar de enderezarme, el dolor apenas podía soportarlo, respiré y abrí de nuevo los ojos .

-¿Sam, Tucker?- los vi a ambos, a unos cuantos metros de mi mirándome de reojo mientras apuntaban a algunos fantasmas, ¿fantasmas?, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de todos aquellos seres alrededor de nosotros mirándonos y con las manos iluminando plasma.

-Sorpresa- respondió Tucker entre dientes y nervioso.

Rápido me incorporé sobrevolando en donde había caído, ignore aquel dolor que comenzaba a aparecer en la parte baja de mi espalda, tenía que luchar y poner a salvo a mis amigos y más a ella, por alguna extraña razón presentía que algo malo le sucedería si no la protegía bien, la ultima vez había salido con vida pero tal vez en la siguiente no.

Mire detenidamente a cada uno de los fantasmas, diferentes colores de piel, tamaños, aspectos y de algo estaba seguro, no estaban para nada contentos pues sus ojos transmitían todos aquellos sentimientos de un enemigo: furia, enojo, venganza, odio.

-Zay- El fantasma frente a Sam había llamado a aquel fantasma clavado en la pared quien solo asintió de manera perversa.

-Ataquen- dijo el fantasma que yo había esposado en la pared, éste solo cerró sus puños concentrando su ira y su poder en una esfera roja que lo envolvió haciendo agua al hielo

Los fantasmas se abalanzaron sobre nosotros tres comenzando la lucha.

Lancé como loco rayos de ectoplasma, claro cuidando de no dañar a mis amigos, me alejé un poco volando mientras que cuatro fantasmas me seguían incluyendo Zay que por lo visto era más fuerte que ellos.

Di saltos, vueltas hacia atrás, patadas, puñetazos, toda clase de mis trucos dejando atrás a varios fantasmas que solo cayeron aturdidos al suelo, mire unos segundos a mis amigos, ahora luchaban como en los viejos tiempo ambos recargados a sus espaldas atacaban con sus armas , Tucker tomo la oportunidad de que algunos de ellos cayeron hacia atrás encerrándolos en el termo Fenton dejándonos con menos oponentes.

"Faltan cinco" pensé mientras reanudaba mi batalla con Zay, él hizo de nuevo una gran ecto-esfera lanzándomela pero antes de que me tocara logre esquivarla , los crujidos empezaron a sonar mientras decenas de libros provenientes de los largos estantes caían consecutivamente, el concreto temblaba como gelatina y las cosas caían sin parar, fije mi vista hacia Sam y Tucker que se tambaleaban a tal movimiento brusco, volé hacia ellos tomándolos antes que cayesen al enorme agujero que se había hecho.

* * *

**(Pov general) **

El joven fantasma había volado hasta sus amigos tomándolos a ambos de las manos antes de que cayesen completamente a un nivel más abajo de aquel castillo. Pero antes de que descendieran a salvo, uno de los fantasmas que seguían luchando lanzó un objeto circular que se adhirió a la espalda de Danny electrocutándolo y haciéndolo caer con sus amigos quienes se lastimaron con los escombros de lo que antes fue el techo de esa habitación.

-¡Auch!- gimieron los tres mientras se ponían de pie y sacudían sus prendas llenas de polvo gris. Sam y Tucker soltaron una expresión de asombro al ver la esfera en un tipo de vitrina que brillaba al igual que ella en color azul iluminando apenas sus rostros.

-¿Se encuentran bien chicos?-Danny aun estaba sacudiendo su cuerpo y revisando si todavía sangraba de su hombro, para su mala suerte aun brotaba sangre pero en menos cantidad.

-¿Esa es la esfera de la que tanto hablaba la leyenda?-preguntó Tucker ignorando la pregunta de Danny.

-Supuestamente- contestó mientras caminaba hacia ellos, se detuvo justo en medio de los dos –ahora tenemos que ir por ella antes de que nos asesinen aquí mismo- la chica y el chico asintieron.

* * *

Hola, mil disculpas por la espera pero pues aquí estoy y para mi mala suerte solo falta un día para entrar de nuevo a la secundaria, espero y haiga ahí alguien que este leyendo mi fic y si lo hace pues se lo agradezco demasiado.

Bueno adiós y cuídense mucho, pondré mi máximo esfuerzo en continuar rápido con el siguiente capitulo ! Espero que les guste.


End file.
